Going Home - Life in the Big City
by teanc09
Summary: Fifth story in my Going Home series.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was sitting in his office trying to figure the best way to break this news to Will. He had his secretary call Will and ask him to come upstairs. When Will arrived Charlie's door was open and his secretary told Will to go on in. Will knocked on the open door and said, "you wanted to see me."

"Shut the door, please."

"What's going on, Charlie?"

"Security and Blue North sent me a report earlier in the week. They've decided there are no longer any credible threats to you at this time. They're pulling Lonny."

Will was shocked. He'd not heard of any new threats and for that he was thankful, but he didn't want to lose Lonny, either. He'd come to depend on Lonny for security, for companionship and for just being himself.

"There's no changing their minds?"

"Do you feel you need security, Will?" Charlie wasn't sure what was going on with him.

"It makes me feel better, especially with Mac and the boys."

"I can make some calls and see if security is wiling to keep him in place," Charlie offered.

"No, it's my responsibility. Does Lonny know?"

"Not yet."

"Any chance we can get them to hold off for a couple of days? I want to run something by Mac."

"That I can do."

"Thanks, Charlie," Will said and left his office.

Mac was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer when Will came in and shut the door behind him. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course, what's going on?" she asked.

"Security and Blue North have decided that there aren't any credible threats any longer and want to pull Lonny."

"Will."

"I know. I don't like the idea either, Mac."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want to hire Lonny as our private security and driver."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Okay, I'll talk to him and see if he interested. Thanks," he said getting up and leaving her office.

She could tell he was unsettled about the possibility of losing Lonny. Lonny had become part of the family. She hoped that Will would be able to hire him.

Will went back to his office and called Lonny and asked him to stop by as soon as possible. About an hour later Lonny knocked on Will's door.

"Come in," he said. "Have a seat."

"What's up?"

"Blue North and AWM Security have decided there are no longer any credible threats against me."

"Okay." Lonny wasn't sure why he was in Will's office.

"I wanted to talk to you about possibly coming to work for me. You'd be doing the exact same thing as you're doing now, security, transportation and anything else, but for me and my family instead of Blue North. Is this something you're interested in doing? I wanted to check with you before I talked to security and Blue North."

"You want me to work for you?" Lonny asked.

"I do and so does Mac."

"You know what I get paid now."

"I'll do better than that."

"Okay, I trust you; go talk to security and Blue North and see what they say."

Will stood up and shook Lonny's hand. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thanks."

"Thank you," Will said.

Will sent Charlie a quick email asking for a meeting with him and the head of Blue North Security. He wanted to sit down with them and figure out a way to make this work.

Charlie agreed to arrange the meeting and said he would get back to him when it was set up.

Will suggested he and Charlie get lunch later so he could explain his plan.

Charlie didn't have time to go out but he did agree to meet Will in the private dining area. "Thanks for meeting me," Will said, "I know you're busy."

"What have you come up with?" Charlie asked.

"I want to hire Lonny as private security and driver. Neither Mac nor I like the idea of being without him."

"You've talked with Lonny?"

"Earlier to make sure he was on board and he agreed."

"I think what you're wanting to do is prudent, Will. We will talk with Security and Blue North and get this taken care of as soon as I can arrange a meeting."

"Thanks, Charlie."

After lunch Will went back to his office and Charlie made calls to AWM's Head of Security and Blue North's CEO. He explained what Will was trying to do and everyone agreed that Lonny could go work for Will. He'd work out his notice period with Blue North while still protecting Will and once his notice period was complete he'd move to Will's payroll.

Charlie, almost late for a meeting, sent Will an email explaining what had transpired and that they'd talk details later but that Lonny would be on Will's payroll in a couple of weeks.

"Good news," Will said walking into Mac's office, "Lonny will be on our payroll in a couple of weeks.

"That's great. I'm glad we're going to be able to have him around long term."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find us a temporary place to live. It's harder than you'd think to find a three bedroom temporary apartment."

"Why not stay at one of the hotels instead of temporary housing?"

"The expense."

"We'd be comfortable and have a concierge and room service, don't forget room service. I'm not worried about the expense. Find us a nice hotel, close to here and make the reservation."

"We can't make a reservation yet, we need to sit down with Michael and talk about what we want to do, but first we need to decide."

"About what?"

"Bedrooms upstairs. We want what, three bedrooms with en suites and the master bedroom/bath upstairs. Stairs connecting the apartments and what else?"

"I think that's it for upstairs. Then down we have the living area. Can we share an office?"

"Fine with me," Mac said. "Will the fireplace upstairs go into our bedroom?"

"I'd like that. We need to sit down with Michael."

"I agree. We could have lunch on Saturday, ask him to come over and we go over the floor plans and what we want to do," Mac said.

"Want me to call him?" Will offered.

"Please."

Will dialed Michael's cell and when he thought the phone might be going to voicemail he picked up, "Michael McAvoy."

"Hey, it's Will. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks, how are you?"

"We need help, professional help. Will you come to lunch on Saturday and go over plans with us?"

"Of course I will. Have you come up with any ideas," Michael asked.

"A few, but they seem scattered."

"No problem, we'll get it figured out so we can start construction." Michael had been very patient with them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you on Saturday," Michael said and disconnected.

Saturday came and Will was making them lunch when the doorman called up announcing Michael. Will asked that he be sent up and met him at the elevator. Will hugged Michael and said, "thanks for coming by."

"You're welcome. Are you making lunch?"

"I am, come keep me company," Will said leading Michael back into the kitchen.

"Where's Mac?"

"She's out running a couple of errands and will be back in a little bit." Cooper started crying and then David chimed in, "right back."

"Want some help?" Michael offered.

"Please."

Will picked up Cooper and Michael picked up David. They each changed a diaper and took the boys back to the kitchen. Will grabbed two bottles out of the refrigerator and popped them in the warmers. A minute later both bottles were ready. "Do you mind feeding David," Will asked.

"Not at all," he said reaching for the bottle. Will handed him a cloth, and said, "thank you."

"My pleasure. Has Kate gone out, too?"

He nodded and picked up Cooper's bottle and placed it in his mouth. "We can go to the living room, if that would be more comfortable."

"Sure," Michael said walking out of the kitchen and sitting on the couch. Will sat down next to him.

"Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome."

"What's Jack up to today?"

"He's looking at apartments."

"I'm sorry, Michael, you should be with him."

"No, I'm good here, trust me."

Will smiled at him. "It's hard to find a place in Manhattan for a decent price."

"I think we've looked at every available apartment on the island."

"You might do better if you'd look in another borough."

"Then there's the commute, if you go further out. I'd rather pay the prices in Manhattan."

David finished his bottle and Michael burped him and snuggled him close. Cooper finished up not too much after David and was burped and fell asleep against Will's chest.

The elevator opened and Mac walked into the apartment. "I missed lunch, I'm sorry."

"No worries, Uncle Michael was here to help us out."

"Thank you, Michael," she said and kissed his cheek.

"My pleasure."

"I'll put them down and we can work on lunch for us and figure out our living situation," she said taking David. Will got up with Cooper and followed Mac into the nursery. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "We were fine, don't worry. Go ahead and pump and by the time you're done lunch will be ready."

"Thanks."

Will met Michael in the living room and invited him to join him in the kitchen, explaining that Mac would be with them shortly. When she joined them she was carrying two bottles of milk that she put in the refrigerator. "What can I help with?"

"Would you like to set the table?"

"I can do that."

Mac sat the table and got them drinks. When the phone rang she answered, it was the doorman announcing a visitor. "Please send him up," she said and hung up. "Sir David is here."

"Is that odd," Michael asked?

"Without calling, yes, it is," Mac, explained. She waited by the elevator and when the door opened David smiled at her. She hugged her father and said, "come in," taking his hand. "What brings you by?"

"I wondered if I might steal a few minutes with my grandsons. I'm between appointments."

She wasn't sure she was getting the whole story, but said, "of course. I know Cooper is asleep, but David may be awake, let's go find out." Mac led him back to the nursery and David was awake and made a happy noise when his namesake picked him up.

"Do you mind if I sit in here with them for a bit?" David asked.

"Is everything all right?" Mac asked.

He nodded. "Okay, we're in the kitchen. He's a great listener," she said and kissed her father's cheek and went back to the kitchen.

"Everything all right?" Will asked when Mac entered.

"Something seems off but he's not talking, or can't talk, one. He's rocking David."

"I can go if you need," Michael offered.

Mac put her arm around Michael and said, "no, you're fine."

A few minutes later lunch was ready and Mac went to ask her father if he'd like some lunch. "Will I be interrupting anything?"

"No. Have you met Will's brother, Michael? He's here for lunch but we've more than enough food. Come on, put David down and let him sleep and come have lunch." She talked him into lunch.

Mac brought Sir David into the kitchen. Will stopped what he was doing and hugged David. Michael could tell Will and David had a special relationship. "David have you met my brother, Michael?"

"I've not."

"Sir David McHale, Michael McAvoy"

"Very nice to finally meet you, Michael."

"The pleasure is mine, sir," Michael said shaking the Ambassador's hand.

"Would you like something to drink, David?" Will asked.

"Water for now, please, Will."

Will got David his water and sat another place setting at the table. Through the baby monitor they all heard Cooper start to cry. "May I?" David asked.

"Sure," Mac said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Mac watched him walk back to the nursery.

"Is he all right?" Will asked Mac.

"He says he is, but he may not be able to say, either."

"We'll give him a few minutes," Will said.

David came back into the kitchen carrying Cooper. "Mac, he feels warm to me, like a low grade fever."

Mac took Cooper and felt of his head. "He does feel warm. We'll get the thermometer and check," she said walking to the nursery.

Will followed her into the nursery and watched as she took Cooper's temperature with a rectal thermometer. He was standing very close to Mac, one hand on her back and one hand caressing Cooper. Mac could tell Will was worried.

"He's at 99. We'll take it again in a little while. How'd he eat?"

Will smiled, "like normal, vigorously."

"Was his diaper wet?"

"Yes."

"He's okay, Billy, it's a low grade fever," she said hugging him. "If his temp goes up we'll call his pediatrician. I do want to change him into something lighter. Will you find a cotton onesie?"

Will opened the dresser and pulled out a long sleeved rugby striped onesie and handed it to her and watched her change him.

"Will he be warm enough?"

"Grab his blanket out of his crib, please."

He handed her the blanket. "Let's keep him with us."

Will leaned down and kissed Cooper's head. "Come on," Mac said and walked back to the kitchen.

Michael and David were chatting when they returned. "Low grade?" Michael asked.

Mac smiled at him. "You're good. He's at 99."

"I could look at you and tell if you had a fever. You would get a rosy spot right there," he said touching her cheekbone. "I must run, my next meeting has been moved up I'm afraid. You'll let me know how Cooper is doing?" he asked and kissed his grandson.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"It was nice to meet you, Michael."

"My pleasure," Michael replied.

"Will walk me out," David requested. He could tell Will was upset about Cooper. When they got to the elevator David turned and hugged Will, "I was a mess the first time Mac had a fever."

Will returned the hug and stayed in David's arms for just a moment. This man was more of a father than any Will had ever known. "Thank you."

"My boy, any time," David said smiling at him. "If I can do anything, please let me know."

"I will."

When Will returned to the kitchen Mac was in one of the chairs with Cooper resting on her chest. Will leaned down next to them, "want me to hold him?"

"Sure," Mac said handing Cooper to Will. "Michael you must be starving by now, I'm sorry."

"You've got more important things to worry about than feeding me."

"Is the soup ready?" Mac asked Will.

"Just has to be put into bowls," he said smiling at her.

"Am I missing something?" Michael asked seeing the look pass between Will and Mac.

"I don't do well in the kitchen," Mac said. "But I can put soup into a bowl, I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

Will was concentrating on Cooper and not eating. Mac had finished her soup and looked at Will. He handed her Cooper and ate his soup.

"Thank you for lunch it was very good," Michael said as they walked into the living room. "Do you want to talk about the remodel, we don't have to."

"No, we need to," Mac said. Will cleaned off the coffee table and Michael laid out the floor plans.

"I know you want all the bedrooms upstairs, but what specifically."

"The master bedroom needs to include the fireplace. We need to check and see if that one is gas or wood," Will said.

"I think it's gas, but we'll go up and check," Michael replied.

"We need a door from the master into the bedroom next door, which will be the nursery," Mac added.

This went on for a while, telling Michael what they wanted and needed. It was very helpful to have him there to bounce ideas off of since he was the expert here.

Cooper started to fuss in Mac's arms. "Want me to fix him a bottle?" Will offered.

"I'm going to let him nurse, I'll be right back," she said.

Will got up and went out onto the balcony followed by Michael. "Can I do anything?" Michael offered standing next to Will.

He shook his head. They stood there in silence for a while.

"You are a great dad."

"I feel helpless."

"You're doing all you can do. Here comes Mac."

They came in and Will took Cooper from Mac. "Did he eat?"

"He did. His diaper was wet and his temp is the same."

Will was holding Cooper close. "Do we need to go upstairs," Mac asked as Kate walked in. She greeted everyone and said she'd be in with David while they went upstairs.

"Let's go up and just look around. I think you will need some kind of common space upstairs and I want to look and see where that would work. Do you want a small kitchen upstairs? Maybe a refrigerator and microwave?"

"It's something to think about," Will said. "It would be easy to heat bottles and store milk."

"Let's see where that could go," Mac agreed.

After looking around they talked about the staircase and where that would be placed. They hadn't considered all the decisions that needed to be made to even begin the construction process.

Will was still carrying Cooper who was beginning to get fussy. "Do you have a pacifier?" Will asked.

"No. I can go grab one."

"Let's go back downstairs," Will suggested.

"I want to take his temperature again since he's started being fussy," Mac said, taking Cooper from Will. She was holding him and kissing him, gently rocking back and forth. "He's grabbing at his ear."

Mac took the baby into his room and took his temperature. It had gone up, he was now at 101 and Mac called the doctor's office. Will walked in while she was on hold. "It's up to 101," she said and rested her head against Will's chest. She finally got through to a nurse on duty and explained what was going on. The nurse explained that they needed to take Cooper to the Emergency Room and that the doctor would meet them there.

Will took out his phone and called Lonny and explained what was going on. He said he would be there in a few minutes. Kate was set to stay with David. Will's next call was to Jane, who also was going to meet them at the hospital. Michael was going to go with them to the Emergency Room.

When they finally made it to the hospital their doctor's office had called to let the Emergency Department know they were bringing in a baby with a high fever. Mac gave their names and they were shown back to a room. Michael and Lonny had to wait in the lobby but Mac and Will took Cooper back. When they had gotten settled Jane came by in scrubs. She hugged Will and Mac and checked on Cooper. She could tell they were very stressed out and tried to help. "Babies get fevers, it's okay. You did everything right, guys."

The doctor came in and reiterated what Jane had said. They took blood and urine samples for testing and the doctor examined Cooper. "He has an ear infection, but I want to make sure there isn't anything else going on. Is David showing any signs of sickness?"

"Not yet," Mac said.

"I would recommend keeping them in separate rooms until Cooper is better." The doctor picked up Cooper and he began wailing and then threw up on the doctor. "There's something more going on than just an ear infection. I'm going to see if I can get his labs rushed and we'll go from there," he said handing Cooper to Mac.

Jane handed Mac a towel, just in case and put her arm around Will. "What do you think's wrong?" Will asked Jane after the doctor left.

"I'm seeing a lot of kids with a stomach bug. He could have an ear infection and this bug. He's right about keeping them in separate rooms until Coop is better."

They waited anxiously for the doctor to return and when he did finally return it was with the diagnosis of the stomach bug Jane was telling them about and an ear infection. He gave them a prescription for antibiotics for his ear infection and explained how to treat him for the stomach bug. They were going to let him go home, but Mac and Will were to continue checking Cooper's temperature and if it didn't go down, or went up any to let him know.

"I'm happy to come stay and help out," Jane offered.

Both Mac and Will looked as if they were about to panic. "You guys get checked out and I'll change and meet you at the apartment. It will be fine, I promise."

"Okay," Mac agreed. "We'll see you soon. Thank you," she said hugging Jane.

"You're welcome."

By the time they made it home Cooper had been sick a couple of more times. Lonny dropped them off and went to pick up the prescription.

Jane had stopped by her apartment and packed a bag before going to Mac and Will's apartment. Mac was sitting with Cooper in their bedroom, watching him sleep. Jane stuck her head inside and asked if she could come in. Mac nodded.

"I know it's scary, Mac, but it's part of having kids. They get sick."

"He's so little to be sick."

"It's hard when they are so little and can't tell you what's wrong or what hurts, but you know him and how he normally reacts. Right now that's how you have to find out if he's not feeling well. It is much easier when they can talk, though."

"Thank you for being here," Mac said taking Jane's hand.

"You're welcome."

Will came in and sat next to Cooper and gently rubbed his head. "He doing okay?"

"Right now," Mac answered.

"Michael had to go but said to call if we needed anything."

Mac nodded. "Is Kate with David?"

"Yes. Have you called your parents?" Will asked.

"No, I need to. Will you sit with him?"

Will nodded and Mac left the room to call her parents.

"How are you," Jane asked.

"A wreck."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it's scary and they are so little, but babies are resilient. Give it a week and you'll never know Cooper was sick. He'll be back to his normal self."

"Do you think David will get this, too?"

"Probably. Maybe not the ear infection but probably the stomach bug."

Mac came back into the bedroom and Will could tell she'd been crying. He leaned over and kissed her temple and took her hand in his. "My parents are going to stop by and see us tomorrow and see how Coop is doing. They are going to bring us dinner, so we need to tell them what we want."

"They want to be able to do something, I get that," Will said.

"Are you going to keep Coop in here," Jane asked.

"I think so. There's a bassinet he can sleep in that's currently in the office," Mac said.

"I'll go get it," Will said getting off the bed.

"How are you feeling," Mac asked Jane.

She smiled. "Good, tired, but good. I'm gaining weight like I'm supposed to, eating healthy and all that."

"Have you felt any movement yet?"

"No, and it may be just a bit early for that. I'm almost sixteen weeks."

"Are you going to find out the sex?"

"I can't decide. It would make setting up a nursery easier but I do like the idea of a surprise, too."

"Do you have a feeling, either way? I know I thought I was carrying boys, no idea why, but it just seemed right."

"If I had to guess at this point, I'm going to say a girl, but I'm ecstatic either way."

Jane was right and after a few days Cooper was better, not one hundred percent, but getting better every day. By the time Cooper was better it was David's turn. Not that they were any less worried about David, but they knew what to look for and how to treat him.

Will and Mac still went to work every day, even though they wanted to stay home. Kate explained to them that they paid her to stay with the boys and that they could call as much as necessary, but that she could handle the babies, even when they were sick. Will looked tired but Mac looked completely run down.

She was trying to find them a hotel suite to stay in now that everyone was healthy again. The plans to move out came to a halt when David and Cooper had gotten sick. Michael took the time to redraw plans and make new suggestions. He had gotten all of the permits and had a construction crew ready to go once they had moved out. After spending many hours on the phone she finally found them a place they could rent indefinitely and a place that would work them a deal.

Will walked into her office and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great. I hope I'm not catching the bug the boys had."

"I'm sorry, can I do anything?"

"No, thank you. I did find us a three bedroom suite at The Plaza."

"That sounds nice. I like The Plaza. When can we move in?"

"Next week is the earliest we can move. But if we are going to move next week, we've got a ton of things to do."

"Give me your list and I'll work on some of those. I want you to rest some and not get sick, sweetheart."

She smiled at him and handed over the notepad she'd been listing items to be done. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next time he saw Mac she was running into his private bathroom. He opened the door and saw her be sick. He got on the floor next to her and rubbed her back, trying to help calm her. When she was done, she leaned back against him. "Feel better?"

"Some."

"Do you want to go home and lie down for a while?"

"I'll be all right. I've got too much to do to go home."

"Promise me you'll try to rest some."

"I will."

He got up and then helped her up. Before he opened the door he took her into his arms and hugged her.

She rested against his chest for a few minutes before leaning back so she could kiss him. "I love you, Billy."

"I love you, too, Mac."

She was looking better at their late afternoon meeting, but he could tell she was still tired. When they went home after the show she started on her list to get them ready to move to The Plaza. It was midnight before she crawled into bed.

"Mac, you've got to sleep, sweetie. You're going to get sick if you keep this pace up. First it was the boys and now the move, I don't want you to wear yourself out."

"I might try to get in to see my doctor tomorrow to see if she can give me a vitamin shot."

"As unpleasant as that sounds, it might be a good idea."

"I'll see if I can get in early. They usually have a sick clinic where you can walk in without an appointment. You wait longer, but it's better than nothing."

"You go to the doctor and I'll take care of the office."

"Thanks," she said leaning against him.

Early the next morning she had a car service drop her off at the doctor's office for the sick clinic. She waited quite a while and when she was called back she explained to the nurse why she was there. The nurse wanted to rule out anything other than the stomach bug that the boys had earlier and took blood to run a few tests.

Mac's doctor came in a little while later and said, "Hey Mac."

"Hello. How are you, it's busy out there today."

"This stomach bug that's going around has us swamped. I understand both of your boys had it and that you're trying to avoid it, right?"

"I am. I was thinking maybe a vitamin shot might help, what do you think?"

"You don't have the stomach bug."

"What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

The doctor smiled at her. "You are pregnant. That's why you've felt run down. Have you had any morning sickness?"

"I've thrown up a couple of times, but I'm not sure it was morning sickness, it may have been."

"You didn't have morning sickness last time, did you?"

"No, but smells really got to me and made me sick. How far along, any idea?"

"I'd like to do an ultrasound and we can tell better."

"Can we schedule that for tomorrow? I'd like Will to be there."

"Of course. How about we try tomorrow morning, would that work?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"Okay, I'll set it up and see you tomorrow. Here's the prescription for the prenatal vitamins, go ahead and get started on those, please."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac made her way to the office and straight into Will's office, which was empty. She saw Jim and asked if he'd seen Will, he hadn't.

Mac put her things away and called his cell. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"Charlie and I are talking, I'll be down in a few minutes and we can go get some coffee."

"See you in a few."

Will showed up about fifteen minutes later and stuck his head in her office. "Ready to go get some coffee and maybe a pastry?"

She smiled at him and said, "sure."

When they were out on the street he asked, "how was the doctor's office? Did they give you a shot?"

"No, no shot."

"Why not?"

She wasn't sure how to tell him this. She took his arm and pulled him to the edge of the sidewalk, out of the way, where they could talk facing one another. "You're freaking me out, Mac. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

She smiled at him. "Pregnant."

He looked as if he was about to pass out. "Are you all right?"

"Pregnant."

"Yes, Will, I'm pregnant."

"Wow," he said and pulled her into his arms. "Do we know how far along?"

"We'll know more after tomorrow's ultrasound. I wanted you there, so they scheduled it for tomorrow morning, early."

"Another baby," he said touching her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you okay," he asked, "nothing else is wrong?"

"No, everything else is fine. They did labs when I thought I was getting what the boys had just to make sure."

He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and kissed her. "You had no idea?"

"None, it was a total shock. A good shock, but nonetheless a shock."

He took her hand and started them on their walk again to the coffee shop. "Are you hungry?" he asked pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her. Her arm went around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not really. I could get some fruit and yogurt."

When they arrived at the coffee shop he ordered their beverages and her fruit and yogurt. They took a table in the back and held hands while they waited for their order. They weren't talking, just being quiet together. When their order was called he went and got it, placing her fruit and yogurt down in front of her along with her coffee.

"Do you want to share?" she offered, holding a spoonful of yogurt and a strawberry up to him.

"Thanks," he said, letting her feed him.

"More," she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

She ate the fruit and yogurt while he watched her. He couldn't believe they were having another baby.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just letting it sink in, you know?"

She smiled and nodded. "We need to get back."

"It's going to be hard to concentrate today."

"I know. I feel like going home and just lying in bed with you cuddled up and talking."

"That sounds perfect and we will do that tonight. No packing or worrying about moving. Tonight is about us and this new little person."

"Agreed."

Fortunately it was a slow news day. Will kept coming into her office for no reason other than to check on her. She'd forgotten how protective he'd gotten of her when she was pregnant before. He wasn't stifling, but showing how much he cared. The broadcast went off without a hitch and Lonny took them home.

Kate was up with David when they came home. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Will said. "Is David okay?"

Mac hugged her and took David from her. "Hi, baby," she cooed and kissed his head.

"He woke up a few minutes ago upset so we were looking at all the lights."

"Did Coop wake up?" Will asked.

"Sound asleep," she said with a smile.

"Want me to put him back down?" Kate asked.

"We'll put him down and go see Cooper," Mac said.

"Okay, good night."

They both replied, "good night."

"Hey little man," Will said taking David from Mac and kissing him. Together they walked to the nursery and saw Cooper awake, playing with his feet.

"Are you playing, sweetie?" Mac said picking him up. She sat in one of the rocking chairs and rocked Cooper. Will sat next to her with David, who was already almost asleep and after a few moments of rocking he was sound asleep. Will placed him in his crib and covered him with his blanket.

"Sleep well, buddy."

Mac got up and put Cooper to bed and kissed both boys and pulled Will from their room. "I was promised cuddling," she teased.

"Cuddling you will get. Go change and I'll lock up. You want anything?"

"Some water, please."

When he returned she was in bed in one of his dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

He placed her water on her nightstand and climbed into bed. She leaned back against him and he wrapped her in his arms.

"What time is our appointment?"

"At eight."

His hand moved down to her abdomen and caressed gently. "I can't believe we're having another baby."

"I know. I had no idea I'd ever be pregnant again. I'm thrilled, don't get me wrong, I just had no idea."

"I agree, it's a shock but a great one. Not twins again," he asked just realizing it was a possibility.

"We'll find out tomorrow."

They stayed cuddled up and fell asleep that way. A baby crying woke them about six the next morning. They heard Kate through the baby monitor talking to the boys. Mac stretched and pulled the covers over herself. "Do you want to sleep some more," Will asked.

"No, I'm getting up. I want to see Cooper and David and feed them before we leave."

"Why don't you go do that and I'll fix us all some breakfast."

"That sounds great. Will you make me an omelet?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. No nausea."

"I'll see you in the kitchen."

Mac got up and went into the nursery. Kate was changing Cooper and putting on a clean outfit. "Good morning."

"Morning, Mac."

"Have you changed David?"

"He's up next. We take turns going first," she explained.

"Cute. I'll change him. Go ahead and take Cooper to the kitchen. Will is making us breakfast. I'll be right there."

"Good morning, David," Mac said as she changed him and put him in clean clothes. She carried him to the kitchen and sat with him on her favorite stool. Will fixed each boy a bottle and handed the bottles to Mac and Kate along with a cloth.

Mac was holding David's bottle for him and he took it himself. "Will," Mac said, trying to get his attention.

When he turned around he saw David holding his own bottle. "Look at you big man. Does your brother do that, too?" he asked.

"No, this is the first time I've seen him do that," Kate explained. "You're getting to be a big boy."

Mac smiled at Will. He kissed her and then David and went back to making their breakfast. "What would you like, Kate?"

"Omelet, please. No mushrooms."

"You've got it." The babies finished their bottles and Will finished their breakfast.

After they all finished their breakfast Kate took the babies back to their room to play while Mac and Will got ready to go. They shared a shower and were waiting when the doorman called up for Lonny.

Lonny walked them up to Mac's doctor's office and sat in the waiting room, looking completely out of place. Mac and Will were taken back to an exam room and Mac was told to go ahead and change.

When she came out in the exam gown she sat on the table and watched Will, staring out at the city. "What are you thinking about?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "How lucky we are and how much I love you."

"I love you, too."

He came to stand in front of her and took her in his arms. That's how Mac's doctor found them when she knocked and came into the room. "Are we ready to check out the pregnancy?"

"We are," Mac said, scooting back on the table.

"I know we did blood work yesterday, but I'm going to have more drawn today for base line comparisons. We'll get a urine sample and do the ultrasound. Do you have any idea how far along you might be, Mac?"

"No, sorry. I've not been back on a normal cycle since having the boys."

"That's okay, we can tell from the ultrasound. I'm going to have one of the techs come in and draw blood and I'll be back in a few minutes."

When the doctor came back in she had Mac lay back on the table and put her feet in the stirrups and inserted the probe. Will was up by Mac's head and they were both looking at a monitor.

"Ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Mac answered.

A picture appeared and the doctor pointed out the baby. "Just one this time," the doctor said. The doctor took measurements and explained that she thought the baby was seven weeks. "We're going to see if we can hear the heartbeat, but we may not be able to this early." After a few seconds they all heard the whish of the heartbeat. "Sounds great, guys. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Will answered. Mac was wiping the tears from her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I love you, Mac."

She turned to see him and said, "I love you, too."

"Mac you know you're at a higher risk due to your age, but you had a successful pregnancy last time. I'm going to schedule you at every three weeks for a while. If you need to see me sooner, just call and I'll work you in, but enjoy this time and let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you. I'll certainly call if I need to and I'll see you in three weeks."

The doctor left and Mac went to change. She came out and was pulled into Will's arms. "That was amazing. Is it bad that I'm excited it's not twins."

She smiled at him. "Not at all. I'm not sure how we'd do with another set of twins, I can't imagine. One, we can handle."

"Are we going to wait to tell people until after the first trimester?"

"I think so. We've got to get to the office."

"Okay, we're going, even though I want to take you home and spend the day in bed with you."

"That sounds perfect. At least tomorrow is Saturday and we can stay in with the boys. We've got to pack some, too, if we're going to move next week."

"How about you tell me what to pack and I'll pack?" he suggested.

She smiled. "We'll talk about it."

He knew he wasn't going to win but if he could help and take any of the stress off of her he was going to do so.

It was busier than normal in the newsroom, so Will wasn't able to see Mac as much as he'd like, but he did make sure she had snacks throughout the day. He would sneak into her office while she was out and leave fruit and other treats.

On their way home she thanked him for all of her snacks. He was taking care of her the best way he knew how and she loved him for everything he did. When they got home everyone was asleep. They checked on both boys and went to change.

"Are you hungry?" he asked from the bathroom.

"A little. I'm going to get a yogurt, do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you, I think there are some leftovers."


	4. Chapter 4

They got their food and sat at the island, eating quietly. Mac finished her yogurt and put her bowl in the sink. She moved behind Will and put her arms around his neck and rested against his back. His hand went to the back of her thigh, caressing her. She kissed the back of his neck and around to his ear.

"Mac," he whispered.

Her hands moved to his chest where she could rub his nipples. He pushed his food away and turned around on the stool so she was between his legs. His hands were on her waist. He stood and picked her up, her legs going around his waist. He walked them back to their bedroom, kissing her anywhere he could reach. She was playing with his ears, nipping and licking and sucking. He almost dropped her when she spoke into his ear, "I want you."

When they reached their bedroom, he let her slide down. He leaned down and softly kissed her and pulled back. "I want you, too," he said and kissed her. She pulled his t-shirt up and broke their kiss so she could get the shirt off of him, and went back to kissing him.

She had on his dress shirt that he was currently unbuttoning. He kissed his way to her neck and very gently bit where her shoulder met her neck and kissed the spot to sooth. "Fuck, Billy," she moaned. He pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and reached for her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples.

She pushed his pajama pants off of his hips and he stepped out of them and kicked them away. Her hand cupped his testicles, rolling them in her hand.

He reached down and picked her up and deposited her in the middle of their bed. He crawled up to her and rested between her legs, supporting himself with his elbows. He kissed where he thought the baby would be and looked up at her. "I love you."

Her hand was in his hair. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I love you, Billy."

He kissed his way up her body and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Thank you," he said. "I can't imagine what my life would be without you and our family. We are so very lucky, Mac."

"We are very lucky. We have healthy children and a wonderful extended family to share our lives."

"I can't wait to tell the family about this little person," he said, placing his hand over the baby.

"Just a few weeks before we can tell them," she said reaching up and pulling him to her for a kiss. She flipped them over and straddled his hips. His hands went to her breasts and massaged them. He sat up so he could reach a nipple and pulled it into his mouth. He suckled until he got milk and switched to the other breast.

"God, that feels good." Her hands were on his face, caressing and tracing his features with her fingers.

When he lay back down she took his penis in her hand and stroked him. She saw a drop of pre-cum on the end and she licked it away. "Mac," he groaned.

She took the tip of his erection into her mouth and sucked. She pulled back and stuck her tongue into the meatus in the end of his penis and applied a little pressure.

"Oh, God," he moaned arching up into her. "Fuck, oh, God." She went down on him again and applied suction and one hand was rolling his balls.

He placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up to rest on his chest. "Too much?"

"That felt amazing, especially the thing with your tongue, I've never felt anything like that before. I need to be inside you," he said and turned them over so she was on her back. He reached down and felt to see if she was ready, and she was. He took his penis and eased partially into her.

"Yes, do it, Billy, please."

He pushed the rest of the way inside and held himself still. He could feel her clamping down on his shaft. He slowly began moving his hips, gradually picking up the pace. He didn't thrust too deeply but kept up a steady pace.

She rolled them so she was now on top. He was pulling on her nipples and he'd lift up to lick any milk off. Her fingers were reaching for her clit when he intercepted them and replaced them with his own. He kept his touch light, hoping to prolong their pleasure, but it wouldn't be too much longer, he knew. She had one hand on her breast and one on his nipple. He felt himself getting closer and wanted her to come first. He flicked her clit until she was coming, and he sat up to kiss her as she came. When the kiss broke she was panting, still moving up and down his shaft. He felt the aftershocks on his penis but he wasn't quiet there. He turned them so she was again on her back and he moved his hips as fast as he could, their bodies making a slapping sound. He reached down and flicked her clit again and she was coming. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out in pleasure. "Fuck, yes," he said and began coming. He slowed his movements and finally stopped. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He rested against her for just a moment and then rolled off of her and pulled her to his side.

"I love you, Mac," he said squeezing her to his chest. "So much. I love you."

She lifted herself up and kissed him gently and replied, "I love you."

They lay there panting, recovering from their lovemaking. "That was amazing, Mac."

"It was, God, I love you, so much."

He leaned over and kissed her.

She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. He felt her breathing even out and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He pulled the comforter over them and let himself fall asleep.

When he woke she was still on his chest, asleep. He didn't want to move her but he had to use the bathroom. He very gently eased out from under her; she mumbled something about polar bears, to which he smiled, and went to use the bathroom. When he returned she was sitting up looking very sleepy.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said getting back into bed. She curled around him and promptly fell back asleep. He wasn't sure that she was aware that she was even awake.

The next time he woke she was getting out of bed. "You okay?"

She didn't respond and she looked a little green. He followed her into the bathroom and saw her sit on the floor next to the toilet. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. It wasn't long until she was up on her knees being sick. He held her hair back and rubbed her back. "Feel better?"

She nodded and got up off the floor. He helped her up and asked, "would you like some ginger ale?"

"Please," she said leaving the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom she was spread out over almost the entire bed with her eyes closed. "I'm not asleep," she said.

"Want some of your ginger ale?" he asked sitting on the side of the bed. She moved her hand onto his thigh, needing to touch him. He leaned over and pushed her hair behind her ear.

She pushed herself up and held her hand out for the ginger ale. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She took a couple of small sips and put the glass on her bedside table. "Do you want to try to get some more sleep? I'll go help with breakfast," he offered.

"No, I'm feeling better. We've got a lot to do today," she said starting to get up, but he stopped her.

"Promise me something."

"Sure," she said.

"You'll let me help and won't over do. If we don't get to move next week, we don't. I'd rather delay construction than stress you out right now, okay?"

He really was very sweet. She smiled and hugged him. "I promise. We'll get organized this morning and see what really needs to be done and see where we are. Does that sound good?"

"Thank you," he said hugging her tighter.

All of the adults were in the kitchen and for once they were all up before the boys. They were enjoying a quiet morning. It was as if the boys knew they all needed a peaceful start to the day. Will was fixing breakfast when they heard the first cry of the morning out of the baby monitor. Will got two bottles out and began warming them as Mac and Kate went to get the boys up.

After breakfast Jane called wanting to know if they needed help packing to which Will quickly accepted her offer. When she arrived Will and Mac were planning what needed to be done and the order in which things needed to be done. The items that weren't going to the hotel with them, which were mainly clothes and breakable items, were all going to storage until construction was completed. They marked all of the items and started packing the items they'd need at the hotel and it all went very smoothly. If Mac was anything she was an organizer. The boxes and suitcases that were being delivered to the hotel were piled in one part of the living room. Will had hired movers to take the items to the hotel and they would be doing that early next week. There were items that were going to the hotel that they didn't want movers touching, such as the guitars those would be moved by Will and Lonny and they were in a separate pile. All of the baby needs would have to be done last minute as they were still being used. Their clothing and toys were already packed, but items like the warmers couldn't yet be packed.

After a full day of organizing and packing Mac felt good about where they were in the process.

"Who wants pizza," Will asked.

"I'm in," Jane said.

"Me, too," Mac agreed.

"Kate?" Will asked.

"No thanks, I'm meeting a friend for a movie and we're going to grab food afterwards. I need to jump in the shower and get ready to go."

"Okay, have fun," he said. Will ordered them several different pizzas and they were sitting in the living room waiting for their food to be delivered. Kate came out of her room and said good-bye to them and left for her movie.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" Jane asked Mac and Will.

"Sure," Will said sitting down next to Mac.

"Since it's not just me anymore," she said touching the baby, "I've been putting things in order and I have a couple of questions for the two of you."

"Okay," Will said.

"Will, I would like you to hold my medical power of attorney. If something were to happen to me, there's no one around to make decisions."

He took her hand in his. "Of course I will."

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

"I don't expect an answer to this one right now, just something I want the two of you to think about, okay?"

"Certainly," Mac said.

"After the baby is born, if something were to happen to me would you consider raising this baby?"

Mac and Will looked at one another and had a silent conversation. "We'd be honored," Mac said.

"You don't have to give me an answer if you want to think about this," Jane said.

"We don't need time, of course we'd raise the baby," Will said.

"Thank you, both. You have no idea how much of a relief that is now that it's settled."

"We need to have specific instructions put into your will regarding your estate and the baby," Will said. "Do you have an attorney?"

"No, would you recommend someone?"

"We'll use my attorney and get everything set up the way you'd like, just in case."

After dinner Jane left and they'd put the boys to bed. They were sitting in the living room with a fire going.

"Do you think we've gotten enough packed so that we could move next week?" Will asked.

"I think so," she said cuddled up against his side. "Were you surprised by Jane's questions?"

"Not the medial power of attorney one, but the second, yes."

"Why?" Mac asked.

"I guess I didn't want to assume that I would be the one she turned to for help."

Mac smiled at him. "She adores you."

He shrugged, as he was apt to do when he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded against him.

"Why don't you close your eyes and rest for a bit?"

"If I go to sleep now I'm done for the night and it's only seven o'clock. I should stay up."

He smiled at her. "Go change and get comfortable. Come back out here and we'll lie on the couch. If you fall asleep, I'll carry you to bed later. You need the sleep."

"We get so little time together where it's just us," she tried to explain.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you. I understand how tired you get now. You're pregnant, sweetheart; you need to get more sleep. If you don't want to lie out here we can go to the bedroom."

"I love you, too," she said moving off of his side and held her hand out to him. He took her hand and she led them back to their bedroom. They changed and settled in bed and turned on a movie. Mac was asleep within five minutes.

The day the movers came was crazy. Luckily, Kate knew exactly what went where and explained it all and notified the hotel to expect them. While Mac and Will were at work Lonny was helping Kate with the movers and started moving the items they wanted to move personally. Kate got everything moved that needed to be moved and finally got the boys and their items moved. Once everything had arrived she unpacked for the boys and got them settled into their cribs with a few toys while she tried to get the rest of their things unpacked. There wasn't as much room as they were used to but it was temporary.

She called Will's cell and luckily Mac was with him in his office when she'd called and he put her on speaker.

"Did everything get moved?" Mac asked.

"All of the boxes for the movers have been delivered. Lonny moved all the items you wanted moved by him. All of David and Cooper's things are here and they are unpacked. It's good that not all of their things came, it's tight."

"You've been busy," Will said.

"Thanks for getting all of that done for us, Kate."

"You're welcome."

"How are the boys settling in?" Will asked.

"No problems at all. They seem fine. They aren't fussy at all."

"Good," he replied.

"Lonny is bringing all of your things over in a while. Everything should be here by the time you get here tonight."

"Thank you," they both said.

"Call if you need anything," Mac added.

"She sounded tired," Will said once they'd hung up with Kate.

"I'm sure she is. She's trying to unpack and take care of the boys and organize everything. We should give her a spa day, let her relax and have someone take care of her for a change."

"That's a great idea. There's a spa at The Plaza."

"We'll check it out and see what it's like. She may want to go somewhere out of the hotel. I've got to go to a meeting, I'll see you later," she said.

"See you later."

He watched her walk out of his office and toward the elevator. He was trying to see if he could see a bump yet, or not. He couldn't tell yet through her clothes. There was a small bump when she was naked but he couldn't see anything with clothes. She may not have as big of a bump this time since it was just a single baby and not twins like before, he reasoned.

They made it through the afternoon and the broadcast with no other calls from Kate. Lonny stopped at the valet and walked Mac and Will to the suite. He had collected keys for both of them earlier. Once he got them into the suite he left for the night.

They walked into a common area and heard Kate talking to someone. "Kate," Will called.

Kate came out with someone from the hotel. "This is John, he's the manager. He was making sure we had everything we needed."

"Will McAvoy, my wife Mackenzie," Will replied, shaking John's hand.

"Welcome to The Plaza. If there is anything you need, please let us know."

"Thank you," they replied. Kate showed John out.

"How are the boys?" Mac asked.

"Sound asleep. I think the move and the new place wore them out. I know it's worn me out," she said smiling. "I'm going to bed."

Mac made her way to the kitchen and saw the bottle warmers. In the refrigerator was plenty of milk. There wasn't any other food stocked. If they wanted to eat, they would either have to order room service, or go downstairs.

She went to find Will and found him with the boys. "Are they all right?"

"They seem to be." They each kissed the boys and left them to sleep. They found their bedroom and settled in for the night.

The next morning Will was going out to get them breakfast from the deli around the corner and Kate was going to run a quick errand before they left for the day. When they made it outside the hotel he hugged her and kissed her cheek and they went in opposite directions.

Will brought bagels and coffee back for all of them that they shared before Mac and Will got ready to leave. Kate returned just as the boys were finishing up their breakfast.

"What's the plan for today?" Will asked.

"I want to get some things unpacked and maybe take the boys for a walk in the park. I think we need to do some grocery shopping, too."

"We definitely need groceries," Mac agreed.

They all settled into a routine in the new space. It was cozier than they were used to but they all kept saying that it's just temporary.

Thursday afternoon Charlie walked into Will's office. Mac was there with him. "There's going to be a story on Page Six tomorrow."

"About?" Will asked.

"You. I've not seen it, but supposedly there is a picture of you and the woman you are supposedly having an affair with as the main story."


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck, Charlie?"

"I don't know any more than that," he said.

Mac was looking at Charlie. "I'm trying to get an advance copy but so far no luck," Charlie said.

"Mac, you know that I," Will started and she interrupted him.

"I know. You don't have to finish that sentence," she said sitting on the corner of his desk and taking his hand.

"Were you at The Plaza the other morning?"

"We are living there, temporarily," Mac said.

"We're doing construction, combining the apartment above and ours into one," Will said.

"You know the paparazzi station themselves outside The Plaza," Charlie chastised.

"I wasn't thinking about them," Will said.

"So who were you outside with the other morning?" Charlie asked.

"I bet it was Kate," Mac said.

"Fuck. I hugged her and kissed her cheek before we went in opposite directions."

"That's it," Charlie said.

"We need to warn her she's about to be in the middle of a story," Mac said.

"We need to kill the story."

"That's not going to happen and you know it, Will."

"I do, but I'd still like it killed."

"Do you want a press release done?" Charlie offered.

"No."

After Charlie left Mac squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said to Mac.

"This is not your fault, Billy. Living at the hotel, even though it is temporary, is going to be harder than at the apartment where we have privacy and no one can come up without permission."

"I need to call Kate."

"We will call her, together."

"Thank you," he said.

Jim pushed Will's door open and said, "there's a story you need to look at, in here. Will you open a browser window?"

Will pushed the mouse toward Jim and let him navigate. Mac came to stand beside Will's chair so she could see the screen. On the website for Page Six was a photo of Kate and the headline read, 'Who is the mystery woman?' Below the picture was a smaller picture of Will kissing Kate.

"Fuck. Who else knows about this?" Will asked.

"As far as I know just us. I have a Google alert set up on your name and that's how I found this."

"Okay. Thanks for showing us. This is going to get worse before it gets better and it's going to distract from the real news and what we do here," Will said.

"You need to do damage control and get out ahead of this," Jim suggested.

"Give us a few minutes, okay?" she asked Jim, touching his shoulder.

"Of course," he said leaving Will's office.

Mac sat on Will's desk. "We need to talk to Lonny about security. We need to talk to Kate. She can't take the boys out right now, she'll get followed and pictures will be taken. We don't need that to happen. Our children do not belong on Page Six."

"I'm sorry," he said leaning his head back.

"This is not your fault. How we handle this is all we can control."

"You are amazingly calm about all this," he said.

"I'm pissed as hell, but not at you. This disrupts our lives and the lives of our children and family."

"So how do we fix this?" he asked.

"We could do a family dinner, out in public, including Michael and Jack, Kate, Jane, you, me and the boys. We make sure our picture is taken and we drop that it's a family dinner and that Kate is your sister. What do you think?"

"Where were you thinking?"

"No where specific. There just has to be paparazzi around."

"I hate having to put everyone through this," he said.

"I know you do, but it will solve the problem."

"I guess we're doing this Saturday evening?" he asked.

"Yes, early though if we're taking the boys with us."

"Are your parents in town? Do you think they'd watch the boys for us while we take care of this, so they don't have to be involved?"

"I'll ask," she said picking up her cell and calling her father.

Will listened to her side of the conversation with Sir David and tried to figure out where they should go for dinner.

When she disconnected she said that her parents would be by about six to watch the boys and that they were thrilled to do so.

"Good. I'd rather them not be drug into this."

"You're a great dad, you know that?" she asked.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall we call everyone?"

"Sure, why not."

"Just think of it as a nice meal with family," she said. "Let's start with Lonny and let him know what's going on."

They made all of their calls and everyone was more than willing to help Will. The only person who wouldn't be able to go to dinner was Jack as he was going to be out of town, but Michael and everyone else would be there to support him.

Will was right when he said that the story on Page Six would distract from the news and what they were trying to do. When he went out to pick up lunch for he and Mac the paparazzi were waiting for him. Lonny kept them back but it was a hassle to go down the block for lunch.

When he made it back to the office he went into Mac's office and shut the door, hoping to have a few minutes of peace with her.

She could tell he was unsettled and already tired of the paparazzi. "Thank you for getting lunch, I know that going out was hard."

He shrugged and started on his sandwich.

Mac noticed that he was withdrawn for the rest of the day, even during the broadcast he wasn't as lively as he usually was.

They made it to the hotel and Lonny took them to the valet area and walked them inside, ignoring the cameras. Will made sure to hold Mac's hand as they walked inside.

"This will blow over soon," she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her hand but didn't reply verbally. Once inside he went to see the boys and stayed in there with them, playing his guitar. She wasn't sure if he was trying to sooth them or himself, or maybe both.

She went to bed and as she was about to fall asleep he came in and got in bed. He laid his head on her chest and didn't speak.

She held him, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his temple. Once she saw he was asleep she let herself fall asleep.

When she woke he was in the same spot, holding onto her waist, already awake.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You got bad press, it's happened before and it will happen again. I knew who you were when I married you. We will make sure all of our children know who we are. We are journalists; we are high profile. You're higher profile than me, but by virtue of being together I'm out there with you and I wouldn't trade that for the world, Billy. I love you and I love being your wife and the mother of your children."

He pushed himself up and kissed her, deeply, trying to put all of his feelings into the kiss that he wasn't able to articulate.

"Wow," she said when the kiss ended.

"I love you, so very much."

"I love you, Billy."

"Are you ready for today?" he asked.

"I am. Sloan texted last night and she and Don offered to go out with us for lunch, if we want to go out."

"I'd love to catch up with them but is it going to be too much if we go out for lunch and dinner?"

"They could come here for lunch and we eat in one of the restaurants downstairs," she suggested.

"Can we postpone Sloan and Don?"

"Sure. Maybe next week we can all do something."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

There was sound on the baby monitor and they both got up to go see the boys. After breakfast Will went down to the gym and worked out for a while. Mac and Kate stayed in with the boys.

Michael arrived very early, as he wanted to talk about the remodel. Will was still in sweats when he let him in. Michael hugged Will and came inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" Will offered.

"No thanks. Are you all right?" Michael asked him.

Will turned to see where everybody was at and said, "I'm mad as hell and frustrated because I can't fix this very easily."

"How's Kate?" Michael asked.

"Mortified."

"I can imagine. Where's Mac?"

"I think she's pumping. She should be out in a few minutes," Will asked.

As if on cue, Mac appeared and put two bottles in the refrigerator. "Hello, Michael," Mac said as he stood up to hug her and kissed her cheek. "How's the remodel going?"

"All of the furniture and everything that was left has been moved to storage. We've torn down all of the walls we'd talked about downstairs and upstairs has been gutted. I've got an amazing crew chief and he's working wonders. I was over there yesterday afternoon and was blown away by how much they had gotten done in such a short period of time."

"That's great. Not that I need to tell you, but the sooner we get back in our own space the better," Mac said.

"I understand and will get you there as soon as I can, I promise you that, Mac."

"Thank you," she said.

"Are you all right, Mac?" Michael asked. "I know there's a lot of stress going on, and forgive me, but you look very tired."

Mac looked at Will and he encouraged her with a smile and let her make the decision whether or not to tell Michael all that was going on.

"I'm pregnant."

Michael was beaming, "congratulations," he said moving next to her and hugging her.

"Thank you."

Michael then hugged Will and said, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Will said. "No one else knows."

"I will keep this to myself. I'm so excited. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"How far along is Jane?" Michael asked.

"Eighteen weeks, I think," Mac said. "Maybe seventeen."

"You're due in the fall?"

"Yes, September."

They heard Cooper through the monitor making noise. "I'll get him, right back," Will said.

"You're feeling all right?" Michael asked.

"I am. Tired is the worst of it right now."

"Not morning sickness?" he asked and then added, "I apologize, Mac, that is none of my business."

She smiled at him. "You're family. I don't mind telling you."

"Jane seemed to be sick all the time."

"I'm very fortunate. I don't get morning sickness. Now give me a weird smell and I'm sick."

Will came in carrying Cooper and David. "They were both awake," Will said as Mac took David from him.

"Are you guys hungry? I bet you are," Mac said getting up to prepare their bottles.

"May I hold Cooper?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Will replied handing Cooper to him. "Have you heard anything about the adoption?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sorry, I know the waiting is hard," Will said sitting next to Michael and Cooper.

Mac brought a bottle to Michael and sat across from them feeding David.

"David has this new thing where he holds his own bottle," Will told his brother.

"Does Cooper do it, too?"

"No, he concentrates on eating," Will said caressing his son's head. "He's got his priorities."

Kate joined them and said hello to Michael. They all sat around chatting until it was time for Mac and Will to get ready for dinner. While they were getting ready David and Catherine arrived. They were playing with the babies when Mac came out.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us tonight," Mac said.

"You've got the hard part of tonight, Mac," her father said.

"Let me show you where everything is, if you'll come with me." Mac showed them around the suite and where to find their bottles and clean diapers and clothes.

Will joined them in the nursery and thanked them for helping out. The doorbell rang and it was Jane, right on time. Will explained the plan and thanked everyone for helping. They ended up walking to a neighborhood restaurant not too far from the hotel and had a wonderful meal. On their way out of the restaurant the paparazzi saw Will and started shouting questions at him. He stopped and they all started snapping pictures of him and Mac and of the mystery woman.

"Who is the mystery woman?" One of them shouted.

"There is no mystery. We are out for a family dinner. Everyone here is related to me," he added.

"Who is she?" another one yelled.

"My sister," Will said and started walking again toward the hotel. By the time Will and his family reached the hotel the paparazzi knew the entire story. They were all trying to get to editors to sell the story along with the pictures they'd taken. Their strategy had been a success.

_Mac's Pregnancy Month Five_

Mac rushed into Will's office. "We have to go to the hospital, now," she said.

"What's wrong, Mac?"

"Okay, sit down. I'm fine. That came out wrong. Don and Sloan were in a car accident and were taken to the hospital via ambulance. We need to go check on them. All I know is that they were taken to the hospital."

"Okay, Presbyterian?"

"Yes. Jim's got the newsroom, come on."

Lonny had the SUV ready to go and drove them to the hospital. They called Jane en route to see if she could find out anything. When they arrived Jane was waiting for them and took them into a private waiting area.

"What happened, do you know?" Will asked.

"I don't. They both came in unconscious and badly injured. Don is being rushed into surgery and Sloan is still in the trauma care unit being assessed."

"Does someone know to let us know if anything changes or happens?" Mac asked.

"I spoke with the trauma team and asked them to page me if anything changes."

"Thanks."

They sat around the waiting area for a while. Mac's stomach growled and she placed her hand over her now prominent bump. "Sorry."

"How about I stay here and you guys go get some food?" Will suggested.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

Will nodded. "Will you bring me a snack?"

"Of course," Mac said. She and Jane walked to the cafeteria and they each got a snack and sat at a table near the door.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Huge. This little guy is growing up a storm," she said caressing the baby bump. "How about you, did you find out the sex?"

"The baby wasn't in a cooperative mood and wouldn't turn for us to see. We're going to try again in a few weeks."

All of a sudden there were gunshots and people were running for the doorway. When Jane looked up Sam was standing there with a gun aimed at her and Mac.

"Sam," Mac said and started to get up.

"Sit down," he shouted at Jane and Mac. He then turned to everyone else in the cafeteria, "everyone out, now!"

Will saw several security guards run toward the cafeteria and he had a horrible feeling. He ran after them and was stopped just outside the cafeteria. "My wife and sister are in there," he pleaded with a guard.

"There's also a man with at least one gun, maybe more, dressed in scrubs in there. We can't let you go in. We've called NYPD they will be here momentarily."

Will heard a shot and then a woman screaming in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac was next to Jane, on the floor, holding her hand over the gunshot wound to her chest.

"Sam, we've got to get them some help," Mac tried to reason with him.

"No, no, no, no."

"Sam this is Jane, you love her and this is your child. I know it was a shock, but the baby is yours."

"A baby I don't want and she was hearing none of that, she was going to keep the pregnancy. All she had to do was abort and everything would have been fine. We would have been able to play the doting aunt and uncle and we'd be together. This is all her fault," he said waving the gun around.

In the hallway the NYPD arrived and questioned both Will and the security guards.

"My name is Lt. Greene and I'm in charge of this operation. What can you tell me?" he asked the security guards.

"There's a doctor in there with a gun, Sam Ellison. He fired off a few shots and got everyone out but two women. There's been some history of violence with Dr. Ellison. He was involved with one of the PAs, Jane McAvoy. There's another woman in there with her, we don't know who that is at this point," the security chief explained.

"Her name is Mackenzie McAvoy," Will said.

"And you are?" Lt. Greene asked.

"Will McAvoy. That's my wife and sister in there."

The cop looked at Will. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Not that I'm aware of; I'm the anchor of News Night on ACN."

"What's the story with the doc?"

"Jane is pregnant, almost seven months. Sam didn't want the baby, asked her to abort and she said no. They broke up. Sam confronted her and got suspended. He wouldn't leave her alone and Jane took out a protective order. There hasn't been any altercation that I know of recently," Will explained.

"Why is your wife here?"

"Two of our friends were brought in by ambulance, they'd been in a bad accident. Jane and Mac were going to get a snack."

"Okay, I want you to go wait," Greene started and Will interrupted him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm the best connection to him you've got."

"Mr. McAvoy…."

"I know how this works. I used to be a prosecutor."

"Okay, you can stay, but if I tell you to move, you will be moving, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Will said.

Jane was losing a lot of blood and had slipped into unconsciousness. Mac was trying everything she knew to get through to Sam and nothing seemed to be working.

"How do we fix this, Sam?" Mac asked.

"We don't, Mac. My life is over."

"It doesn't have to be."

"I loved her so much. Why did she have to ruin us? We were perfect. I never wanted a child," Sam said sitting down on the other side of Jane. He took the barrel of the gun and ran it along the side of Jane's face. "Why wouldn't she have the abortion?"

"She didn't believe in it and it was against her morals," Mac said.

Will texted Charlie and told him what was going on and asked him to come to the hospital. His next text was to Michael, letting him know what was going on.

Michael called him immediately and said he was on his way. He had been at the apartment with the crew chief putting the final touches on the apartment. When he arrived he couldn't get anywhere close to where Will was at by the cafeteria. Michael saw Charlie and stayed with him. They texted Will to let him know they were there but couldn't come any closer; the police wouldn't allow them any closer.

Will was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "It's too quiet in there," he said to Greene.

"We're trying to establish communication, but he's not picking up."

Will nodded and went back to pacing.

Mac saw Sam touch Jane's hand. "Is there anything we can do to help her right now?" she asked.

"No. I won't help her," he shouted and got up off the floor and flung items from a shelf with a sweep of his arm. "FUCK," he screamed.

Everyone where Will was heard the scream.

"Sam, what can I do, for you, for her, for the baby, anybody?"

"Keep holding pressure on the wound," he said coming over to check to see if she still had a pulse. "She's still alive." All of a sudden he shot her in the stomach. Mac was covered in blood spatter and was so shocked she couldn't move. When she tried to put her hand on the stomach wound he yelled, "stop," and put the gun in her face.

"Okay, I won't touch that one," she said pulling her hand back.

He moved back and she could tell he was out of control with rage against this baby, which made absolute no sense to her. He was pacing back and forth, swinging the gun and all of a sudden he brought the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Mac screamed and the police and security rushed into the cafeteria. They pulled Mac off the floor and took her out of the room.

Will saw her covered in blood but she hadn't yet seen him. "Mac," he said trying to get to her but the office kept moving her out of the area with Will right behind them. The officer took her to a holding area and that's when she saw Will and flew into his arms.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and said, "no, none of the blood is mine," she said through her tears.

"We need to get you checked out, just in case, okay?"

She nodded. "Can we get her looked at?" Will asked the officer.

The officer nodded and said, "come with me, please." He took them to the doctors they had on standby and they took Mac into an exam room along with Will.

"I'm Dr. Dole, what's your name," an older doctor asked.

"Mackenzie McAvoy."

"Okay, Mackenzie, can you tell me if you're hurt anywhere?"

"None of the blood is mine. I'm five months pregnant."

"Okay, we'll check both of you out, okay. Are you her husband," the doctor asked Will.

"I am."

"I know you want to stay here, but we need to do some tests and examine both your wife and your child. If it's okay with Mackenzie, will you step outside?"

"Mac," Will said. "Are you okay with that?"

She nodded. "I'll be right outside," he explained as the doctor took him to the hallway while the nurses cleaned her up some.

"Doctor, you know she was in the cafeteria?" Will asked.

"I do."

"She was in there with my sister, Jane McAvoy, she's a PA here and she is also pregnant."

"I understand. I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you," Will said to the doctor as he walked back into the exam room. Will stood there in the hallway not knowing what to do. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his knees pulled close to him.

"Will," Michael said as he saw him on the floor. Michael helped him up and took him into his arms. He felt Will start to cry which made Michael hug him that much tighter.

"I'm sorry," Will started to say.

Michael smiled at him, "you're fine. Is Mac all right?"

Will pulled back and said, "the doctor is checking her out. I think she'll be okay she wasn't physically injured. Do you know anything about Janie?"

"They've rushed her into surgery. Two gunshot wounds, one in the chest and one in the stomach."

"The baby?" Will asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Oh, God. Was she conscious? Does she know?"

"I don't think so, not yet."

"Fuck," Will said.

Charlie came around the corner and saw Will and Michael.

"Charlie," Will said hugging him.

"Are you okay?"

Will nodded. "Mac's being checked out now. Jane is in surgery."

"Sloan is also now in surgery for her injuries along with Don. Don's injuries were severe, Will."

"How severe?" Will asked.

"Life threatening."

"Do we know what happened to them other than a car accident?"

"I don't, sorry. I'm trying to find out but no one has been able to tell me yet. I've got a call into the officers that responded to the call but we've not yet connected."

Mac was talking with the doctor as he examined her and the baby. He was a very kind, older doctor.

"If you're still feeling okay I think it's okay for you to join your husband. I know Jane has been taken into surgery."

"The baby didn't survive, did it?"

"I'm sorry, Mac, no it didn't," he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to have one of the nurses bring you some scrubs so we can get you out of these clothes, okay?"

"Okay," she said crying.

"Once you get changed I'll release you and you can join your family."

"Thank you, doctor."

A few minutes later a nurse brought Mac scrubs to change into and she went into the bathroom to change. When she came out the doctor was there and gave her his card. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Your family is just outside, if you're ready."

Mac nodded and the doctor walked her out.

Will took her in his arms and asked, "are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Billy."

Michael had never heard her call Will, Billy. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed She pulled back from Will and saw Michael standing there and she hugged him. He held her tight and rubbed her back. Charlie was next and she went straight from Michael to Charlie. "You okay, kid?"

"I will be, Charlie. Do we know anything about Sloan or Don?"

"They are both in surgery, that's all we know."

"And Jane," she asked Will.

"Also in surgery."

"Where is the surgical waiting room?" she asked.

"Up on the eighth floor," Charlie answered.

Will put his arm around Mac. "I want to go upstairs," she said to him.

He saw that she was determined and that there was no talking her out of this decision. They all went up to the waiting room and checked in with the volunteer there explaining who all they were waiting on. The volunteer had them take a seat and she was going to find out what she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac, instead of sitting down, went over to the window and looked out. Will came up behind her and took her in his arms. She rested back against his chest and he placed one hand on their baby. "Doing okay?"

"We are." she said, putting her hand over his on her bump.

"Excuse me," one of the volunteers said approaching Will and Mac.

They both turned and said, "yes."

"I was able to find out that one of your friends, Don, is out of surgery and is in Neuro-Trauma ICU. I've let the doctor know that you all are here and would like to talk with her."

"Thank you, very much," Will said.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Michael and Charlie were talking at the other end of the waiting room. "Ma'am," Will said to the volunteer.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind letting them know what you told us about Don?"

"No problem at all," she replied and walked down to talk to Michael and Charlie.

"What do you need, what can I do for you, Mac?" Will asked.

"I honestly have no idea what I need right now other than to be with you. I can imagine needing to talk to someone about everything that happened, but that's not immediate. Has anyone told Kate?"

"No, not yet. I called Michael and Charlie."

"She needs to know what happened. Not all the details but what happened. I can call my mom to see if she can go stay with the boys. Lonny could go pick her up and take her to the hotel and then bring Kate here."

"Let's try that. See if your mom can stay with Cooper and David."

"May I use your phone?"

He handed her his phone. "Sam destroyed mine," she said answering his unasked question.

Mac called her mother and explained what all had happened and asked if she could watch the boys to which she immediately agreed and said she'd be waiting for Lonny.

"Where is Lonny?"

"He was in the chapel last time I saw him."

"He needs to go pick up mom and take her to the hotel and bring Kate back here."

"I'll call him," he said taking the phone. When Lonny picked up Will explained what he needed him to do and he agreed, saying he'd be back in a little while with Kate.

"Okay, that's happening now. Do you want to sit?"

She shook her head and went back to the window. He followed and stood very close to her. "Do you think Jane is going to be okay," she asked.

"I don't know."

"She lost so much blood. He was out of control. I've never seen anyone like that before. It was almost as if he'd lost all contact with reality and was living in his own world. Everything was about him."

"Can you talk about what happened if I ask a couple of questions?"

"I'll try."

"Did he want Jane dead?"

"No, I don't think so. He wanted the baby gone. He kept saying that if she'd just aborted everything would have been fine. At one point he told me what to do to help her and he even checked her pulse but then he shot her in the stomach."

Will rested his head against the side of hers. "The only time he really threatened me was after he'd shot her the second time, I started to put pressure on the wound and he put the gun in my face. When I told him I wouldn't touch that wound he backed off and then he shot himself. I'm not sure I'll ever get that picture out of my head."

"I'm so sorry, Mac."

She nodded her head and they stood there together, staring out at New York City.

About an hour later Lonny brought Kate into the waiting area. "What's going on, Will?"

They all sat together and Will explained everything that had happened. Kate was crying and hugged Will, who was sitting next to her. Michael was sitting next to Mac. She saw how upset he was and took his hand in hers. He smiled at her. They were getting closer.

The volunteer brought Don's doctor over to speak with them and she gave them an update on his condition. He was going to make it, but he'd have a long recovery period.

A little while later another doctor came out, this one was Sloan's surgeon. She had a collapsed lung and several broken ribs and one of them had punctured her spleen, which they had to remove but she, too, was going to be all right. She had been moved to recovery and they would be able to see her in a few hours.

The last doctor came out and sat down with the group. "Jane's alive, that is the most important news I can give you. We repaired the damage from the bullets and did a D&C." Mac was nodding but all the men were looking lost. The doctor went on to explain what a D&C entailed.

"Is she able to get pregnant again?" Mac asked.

"Yes, there should be no problems there," the doctor said. "She's in ICU and we're going to keep her sedated for now. I want her to recover some before she finds out about the baby and Dr. Ellison."

"Do you know Jane?" Will asked.

"I do. We both came here at the same time. We were in the same orientation and kept up with one another. She's a good friend and I'm very sorry this has happened. If I can do anything, please let me know."

"Thank you." Will said.

"Let's go see Sloan," Mac said to Will after the doctor left.

"Okay."

"I'll come with you," Charlie said.

"Is your car here?" Kate asked Michael?

"Yes, want me to take you to the hotel?"

"Please."

"No problem," Michael answered. They said goodbye to the others and Michael took Kate to the hotel.

Lonny followed Mac, Will and Charlie up to Sloan's room and waited outside.

Mac knocked and opened the door but Sloan was asleep. "She's asleep. I'll leave her a note and come visit tomorrow."

Charlie hugged Mac and Will and went back to the office to arrange for someone to go on for Will and find an EP for Elliott.

Mac and Will sat in the back of the SUV, his arm around her and she resting against his chest. She made a sound as they hit a bump and he looked at her.

"I need to pump," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. They finally made it back to the hotel and Michael was there with Catherine.

"Thank you so much for staying with the boys, Mom," Mac said hugging her mother.

"Are you all right?"

Mac nodded. "Have they eaten?"

"Not yet, Michael and I were about to fix their bottles."

"We'll take care of it, don't worry."

"If you're sure, Mackenzie."

She smiled at her mother and said, "thank you."

Catherine got her things and hugged them all. Michael offered to drive her home and she readily accepted.

Mac and Will went into the nursery and they each picked up a baby and carried them to their bedroom. Mac was on the bed and unbuttoned her top and pulled down her maternity bra, exposing her breast so Cooper could latch on. Will knew she was uncomfortable from not being able to pump earlier. She then took David and positioned him on her other breast and lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"I love to watch you nurse them," he said rubbing each of the baby's heads.

"I like nursing them."

"Will you be able to nurse them and the new little one?"

"Yes, there shouldn't be a problem."

"You are such a great mom."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

"I love you, Mac. Today was horrible. I can't imagine anything like this ever happening. I knew Sam was having problems but he'd not even approached Jane in such a long time."

"That we know of, Will. There may have been more going on than we know."

"That's true. She's going to be so lost without the baby. I can't imagine what she is going to go through," he said.

"It's different for the mother than the father, I think."

"Why? It's still a loss," he questioned.

"I agree about the loss, but you can be there and be supportive and all that, but you aren't carrying the baby. There's this bond and I'm not sure I can even explain it, but they are a part of you, literally."

"I can understand that, that makes sense."

Mac repositioned each baby. "It's not that the father's loss is any less, but just different. I'm glad she was unconscious when he shot himself, she didn't need to see that."

"No one needed to see that, Mac."

They sat there all together as a family until the boys finished nursing. "Feel better?" Will asked.

"Much, thank you. I'll have to remember to bring pumping equipment when we go to the hospital tomorrow."

They put the boys back into their cribs and climbed back in bed together. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

The next day Mac and Will went to the hospital and visited everyone. Jane was still sedated but Will sat with her, holding her hand while Mac visited with Sloan.

Mac knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Hi, Kenz, come on in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Incredibly sore, but even that's getting better."

She sat with her and Sloan could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, Kenz?"

Mac sat next Sloan on the side of her bed and explained what all had happened. Midway through her story Sloan took Mac's hand and held it in hers. By the time the story was over they were both crying.

"I'm sorry, Sloan, I'm not sure I should have told you all that, you just came out of surgery."

"I'm glad you told me. When are they going to take Jane off the sedation?"

"Probably this afternoon. Will and I will be there when she wakes up."

Will knocked on the door and came inside. He saw both of them crying. "Are you guys all right?" he asked standing next to Mac.

"We are," Sloan said.

"The doctor is getting ready to bring Jane out of sedation in about half an hour. We need to head that way in a few minutes."

"Okay," Mac said.

"Do we know how Don is today," Sloan asked.

"About the same," Will said.

Sloan nodded. "I want to see him."

"I know you do, but right now you need to concentrate on you. Will and I will make sure he's all right and doesn't need anything. Is his family here?" Mac asked.

"Some family is here, but most is in Boston. Did someone call his parents?"

"Charlie did," Will explained.

Sloan's doctor pushed open the door and said, "good morning. How are you feeling today, Sloan?"

"Not as sore, still hurts to breathe."

"Your ribs will take a while to heal, but they will. I need to take a look at your incision."

"We'll go and see how Jane is doing," Mac said. "We'll stop back by later," she said kissing Sloan's cheek.

Will touched her leg and smiled at her. "See you later."

Will took Mac's hand and held it as they walked to Jane's room. Mac stopped outside her room and looked at him. "This is going to be horrible," she said.

He pulled her to his chest and held her, rubbing her back. He felt a kick from the baby. "That was a strong one," he said.

"It was," she said rubbing the spot the baby kicked.

"When is our next chance at finding out the sex?" Will asked.

"Next appointment is late next week."

Jane's doctor walked down the hallway and stopped to speak with them. "Thanks for being here," the doctor said. "She's going to need all the support we can give her."

"Anything we can do," Will said.

They all walked into the room and the doctor put medicine in a port in Jane's arm to bring her out of the sedation. Will and Mac were on either side of the bed and the doctor was closest to Jane.

Jane began surfacing into consciousness. Her doctor kept talking to her, helping her come around.

"Jane," her doctor said, sitting on her bedside, taking her hand, "it's Marc, can you hear me?"

She nodded her head a little.

"Do you remember what happened?

Jane's other hand went to where the baby should have been and when she didn't feel him she first looked down and then at Marc.

"I'm sorry, the baby didn't make it."

She nodded and covered her face with her hand.

Mac sat on the side of the bed and hugged her the best she could, avoiding the wires and tubes. Will could hear her saying something to Jane but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Will was surprised that the doctor, Marc, was still there and holding her hand.

Will moved to sit behind Mac and rubbed her back. When she pulled back, Will hugged his sister and talked quietly to her.

"We need to let Jane rest some," Marc said.

"May I sit with her?" Mac asked.

Marc nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit, Jane."

"I'm going to check on Don," Will said and walked out with the doctor. Will was getting a strange feeling from the doctor. When Jane's door closed, he covered his face with his hands and rested against the wall. "Are you all right?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry," the doctor started to apologize.

"No, don't worry. I know you said you and Janie were friends. It had to be hard operating on her."

Marc nodded his head.

"If you want to talk we can go grab a coffee or something," Will offered.

Marc's pager went off and he pulled it from his scrub bottoms and looked at the code. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I would like to talk to you. Will you be around all day?"

"Most of the day,"

"I'll catch up with you a little later, thanks," Marc said going down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Will went to ICU to check on Don and found that he wouldn't be allowed inside until later, but the nurses explained that he was doing better and if he'd come back later, they'd let him see Don for a couple of minutes. Will thanked them and walked back to Sloan's room.

He knocked on her door and when she said, "come in," he pushed the door open.

"You up for some company?"

"From you, any time. How'd things go with Jane?"

"About as well as could be expected. Mac's sitting with her right now. I went to check on Don."

"How is he," she interrupted.

"I didn't get to see him, but the nurses said he was doing better and I'll be able to see him later today. They limit the visitors and the amount of time you can visit. I didn't see any family around, though."

"Here are mainly cousins and really none that he's close to but you will know when the family from Boston has arrived."

"Have you met them?"

Sloan nodded.

"You guys are getting pretty serious then."

"We're getting there," she said smiling.

"Good for you," he said smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Getting there."

"And Mac?"

"She says she's okay."

"You know she just says that, though, right?" Sloan asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Have you found out the sex of the baby, yet?"

"We tried, but it wasn't cooperating and wouldn't turn so we could tell."

"Do you have a feeling, either way?" she asked.

"No, Mac might, though. She thought she was carrying boys last time."

They chatted until Sloan yawned. "I'm sorry, Will."

"No, don't worry, you rest some and I'll come see you later," he said and kissed her cheek. "Let me know if you need anything," Will said as he left her room.

Jane had just woken up. "Hi," Mac said.

"Mac."

"You want some ice chips? The nurse said you could have some."

Jane nodded. Mac gave her a couple of pieces of ice. "Let's see how that works, okay?"

Mac sat up on the side of the bed and held her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt, all over."

"I'm sure. May I do anything?"

Jane shook her head.

"Marc has been by a couple of times to check on you," Mac said smiling at her.

Jane returned her smile. "He's a good friend."

"I'm sure," Mac teased.

There was a soft knock on the door and Mac got up to see who had come to visit. When she opened the door it was Michael.

"Hi, Mac," he said and hugged her. "How's our patient doing today?"

"She just woke up, come say hello," she said taking his hand.

"Hey, sweetie," Michael said next to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Jane nodded.

"I'll sit with her for a while, if you want, Mac. Will is in the hallway."

"Thank you. Jane, I'm going to go check on Will and I'll be back later," she said kissing her temple.

Jane looked as if she was about to fall asleep again. Michael walked Mac to the door and hugged her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"It's been an emotional day," she replied.

"Go see Will and take a break for a while. I'll be here. I do need to talk to you and Will at some point today."

"I'll make sure that happens, thanks, Michael."

Mac found Will at the end of the hallway staring out a window. She wasn't sure if he was aware of her approach or not. She placed one hand on his lower back and the other around his waist. "Are you okay?"

"It's been a tough morning."

"I agree. How's Don?"

"I wasn't able to see him, but the nurses said he was doing better and that if I'd come back this afternoon I could see him. I've been with Sloan."

"How is she doing?"

"Worried about Don and Jane."

Will looked very stressed. "Can we go for a walk," she asked.

"Sure," he said, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and took his hand. They walked to the garden area of the hospital that Jane had first shown her when she found out she was pregnant with the twins.

"I didn't know this was here, it's so peaceful."

"It's really a nice place for the staff and patients. This is where I found out I was pregnant with the boys. I was freaking out and Jane brought me out here. She likes to eat lunch out here."

Will was worried about Mac. She was being strong for everyone, but she was in the cafeteria too and she witnessed Sam shooting himself. "Are you doing okay?"

She nodded. He could tell she didn't want to talk about anything that happened yesterday.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Mac."

"Thanks."

They spent about an hour in the garden, not really talking but just being together. When they got back to Jane's room Michael was in the hallway, sitting on a bench.

"She's asleep. Her doctor came by to check on her."

"Any update?" Will asked.

"The same as before. Can we talk for a few minutes about the remodel?"

"Sure," Mac said.

"It's complete."

"It's done?" Will asked.

"Yes, everything is done. We need to do a walk-through to see if there's anything you want to change, but anything that is going to need to be done at this point can be done with you all there."

"Has the furniture been brought back?" Mac asked.

"It's coming today. We need to figure out what needs to go where and the new furniture is being delivered today, too. Once we have some time we'll go figure out what you want where and I'll have some guys that can move furniture meet us to finalize the project."

"Thank you," Mac said, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome. It was a great project to work on."

"Thank you, Michael. I can't wait to see the final product."

"You're welcome. You should be able to move out of the hotel soon."

"Not soon enough," Will said. "I'm ready to live in our own space again and I'm sure everyone else is, too."

"We need to let Kate know to start packing up," Mac said.

"I'll give her a call and let her know," Will said.

The next few days passed with Mac and Will spending the majority of their time at the hospital going between Jane, Sloan and Don's rooms. Everyone was progressively getting better. Sloan was to be released and she was going home to her family to recuperate. Don was now in a regular room and Jane was still recuperating. Marc thought that she would be released in the next week to ten days. It had been decided that she would come to stay with Will, Mac and Kate once she was released.

Will was at the studio while Mac was spending the morning with Michael at the apartment. They were going to try to arrange furniture. When she got off the elevator she was blown away with the changes. "Michael, this looks fabulous. I can't believe it's the same apartment."

"Thank you," he said hugging her. "Are you ready to arrange furniture?"

"I will try my best, but this isn't my forte, just warning you."

Michael gave her the tour of the new apartment. "There is so much space now," she said.

"Space you will use faster than you realize."

"I'm sure," she said rubbing the baby.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Yes. Would you like to feel?" she asked.

"May I?"

She smiled at him and took his hand and placed it where the baby was currently kicking.

"Wow," he said smiling at her. "Was the doctor able to tell the sex yesterday?"

"No, still not cooperating. We may stop trying to find out at this point, we've not fully decided, yet."

"I know it's easier to set up a nursery, but I'd think the surprise might be nice, too."

"That's true."

"Come on, lets decorate your new home," he said offering her his arm. They went room by room and decided what furniture would go where. Michael had decided to have the movers come after he and Mac had gone through the apartment making decisions and he'd show them what went where.

"Thank you for doing this, Michael. This was a great help."

"My pleasure. We'll have all the furniture placed this afternoon and you all can move back when you're ready."

"Kate's gotten us all packed and she is going to get us moved back here tomorrow. I'm not sure how we'd do this without you and Kate. You've both been so helpful, thank you," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome."

"I've got to get to the studio and make sure we have a show for tonight. You'll be okay here with the movers and getting everything settled?"

"I'll take care of it, Mac."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Mac are you all right," he asked, not sure if he was overstepping or not.

She turned back to him and didn't say anything at first. "You are taking care of everyone else and moving on. I know how things can fester if you don't deal with them."

"I'm fine, Michael, I am."

"Okay. I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"

She smiled at him and hugged him before leaving the apartment.

Will and Mac went straight to the hotel after the show to finish up the final last minute packing. The movers were to be at the hotel first thing and they'd get everything loaded and Lonny would be there to take Kate and the boys so she could meet the movers.

"I can't wait to be back in our own space," Kate said. "I never thought I'd get tired of being in a hotel, let alone one as nice as here, but I'm ready to go."

"I'm with you," Mac said. "Do you want any help in the morning. Will or I can be late and help at least get the boys to the apartment."

"If you, or Will could take the boys, I could stay here and make sure everything gets picked up. Then when they are ready to go I could get a cab, or maybe Lonny could pick me up and I'd be at the apartment to tell them what goes where," Kate explained.

"How about Lonny and I take the boys and all of their things that we are going to need immediately. We can drop Will off and then once we're settled, Lonny can come get you and by that time the movers should have packed up everything."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Mac said. "I'm as anxious as you are to get home."

"Have we heard when Jane is going to be released?"

"I spoke with Marc yesterday and he was thinking another three or four days. He wants her to recover more before leaving."

"He seems really nice," Kate said.

Mac nodded, "he really is."

Will brought another box out of their bedroom and put it in the pile for the movers. "Did we move this much stuff here?" he asked.

"If we did, I don't know what we were thinking," Mac replied with a smile. "We've got a plan for tomorrow."

"Okay, what's that?"

Mac explained the logistics to him and he agreed. He was secretly happy that he was going to get to go to the office instead of having to deal with the movers. "Anything you want Lonny to move needs to be in a separate pile that he can come back for after the movers are done here. We'll come back and do a final walk-through to make sure we've not forgotten anything."

Mac, Will thought, could organize anything. There was a reason she was the best EP in the business.

The next day Mac's plan was executed flawlessly. The movers showed up on time, Will got dropped off and Mac and the boys were currently in the new apartment getting settled in. She'd checked their room and their cribs were set up just as she'd asked and there were even fresh sheets on the mattress. That part was all Michael, she knew. She got the boys into their cribs and unpacked their items that they'd brought with them from the hotel.

Lonny was waiting for the movers and showed them where to put the boxes as they brought them in. Once everything had been unloaded Lonny went back to the hotel for both Kate and the personal items he was going to move for the family. By the time he got Kate back to the apartment Mac was ready to go to the studio. It had been a hectic morning, but they were well on their way to being back in their own space.

When Mac arrived at the studio she walked into her office and there was a bouquet of fresh flowers. The note simply said, "I love you."

She walked to Will's office and said, "thank you for the flowers, they're gorgeous."

"You're welcome. Did everything go okay?"

Mac made a noise and rubbed her side. "Mac," he said coming to stand in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"A really strong kick. Your child is really kicking."

Will placed his hand where she was rubbing and felt the kick himself. "Wow, that is strong. Are we going to try to tell the sex again, or do we want to wait?"

"I'd like to try one more time and if we can't tell then, let's wait. What do you think?"

"That's fair. What do you think it is?"

"I think a boy."

"Why do you think that?"

"The way I've felt with this pregnancy is like the previous one and just a gut feeling."

"When is the next appointment, end of next week?"

"It is. You're sure you're okay with this one last look?"

"I am," he said.

"Okay, I've got to get ready for a meeting. Have you talked to Sloan or Don or Jane?"

"Sloan is feeling better. Her family is driving her crazy and all she wants is to see Don."

"They will end up engaged very soon."

"She told me that she's met his family," Will said.

"Nothing from Jane?"

Will shook his head. He was worried about Jane, both physically and emotionally. "I might try to run up there and see her this afternoon."

"That's a good idea. I'll see you soon," she said kissing him and walked out the door.

When Will knocked on Jane's door he heard Marc inside. Marc opened the door for Will and said, "hello."

Will shook his hand and then kissed Jane. Marc excused himself and explained that he would be back later.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"Not great, but okay. I'm talking to a therapist this afternoon."

"That's a good idea. I can't get Mac to talk about anything that happened. That day she talked a little but nothing since then. Even Michael tried and she won't talk."

"It may take time, Will. You've got to wait her out. She's not going to talk if she doesn't want to. This is Mac we're talking about."

"I'm concerned. The stress isn't good for her."

"Is she having any problems like last time?"

"No, she's not and there aren't any indications that she will. Some of last time was because she was carry twins."

Will and Jane chatted until it was time for her appointment with the therapist.

Will brought dinner back with him when he returned from seeing Jane and Don, which they ate in his office, talking over the night's show. Will kept watching Mac. Something was off and he wasn't sure what that was and most likely Mac wasn't going to tell him anything.

"What?" Mac finally said. He'd been caught watching her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You know you can tell me anything."

Mac got up and started pacing in his office. Will continued to watch her.

"I'm fine," she said rubbing the baby.

Things were going to come to a head very shortly Will knew, he just hoped they were at home when it happened.

"Are we good with tonight's show?"

Mac nodded. "I'll see you later," she said walking out of his office. "Thanks for dinner."

He didn't see her again until just before the show. He walked into the control room to ask her a question about the show and she was sitting quietly by herself, going over her notes.

"Mac," he said leaning down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

"Look at this," he handed her a wire story that mentioned something they were covering.

"Let me watch it to see if anything comes of the story by the time we get to it, I don't think it will."

He smiled at her. "Okay, thanks. Good show," he said walking back to the anchor desk.

"Good show," she replied. She knew he was worried about her.

Mac was correct, nothing came of the story and their cover went on as normal. After the show Will changed and Mac was waiting in his office. "I'm excited we get to actually go home," Will said.

"Me, too. Kate said the boys were fussy today and unsettled."

"They are more aware of what they would consider their normal surroundings now and that abruptly changed today."

"They're growing so fast. I want to spend the weekend, just us at home."

"That sounds nice. We'll make that happen, Mac."


	9. Chapter 9

Lonny drove them home and they took the elevator up to what used to be the apartment but was now the main living area. Will was blown away with all the changes. They looked around together downstairs and then walked up the stairs. They put their things down in their bedroom and used their connecting door to check on the boys. They were both asleep.

Will turned on the fireplace and sat down on the couch in their sitting area near the fire. Mac curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. "It's going to take some getting used to."

"I know. We need to spend some time here really learning everything…I'm glad Michael suggested a small kitchen up here. It will be easier to make a quick bottle than to run downstairs. I know it's just downstairs but it seems so far away."

"No, I know exactly what your mean. I'm not even sure where everything is yet," he said.

"We will explore together," she said kissing his neck.

"Exploring sounds fun," he said moving her onto his lap so she was straddling his hips. She leaned in and was playing with the skin just below his ear, nipping and kissing and licking her way around to his other ear. She took the lobe in her mouth and suckled lightly.

His hands were all over her. "Fuck," Mac," he said arching up into her. He pulled her shirt out of her pants and over her head. "May I?" he asked touching her bra.

"Please," she moaned. He removed her bra and put his mouth on her breasts. "God, that feels good, Billy." He was caressing and stroking her breasts and teasing the nipples. He brought one nipple into his mouth and suckled. She felt milk starting to flow and saw him swallow. He unzipped her skirt and helped her stand in front of him so he could push it and the rest of her clothes off of her. He pulled his shirt off and sat up enough to rid himself of his boxers and pants. She sat back on him, straddling his hips; her hands playing with his erection, touching him very lightly.

His hands were on her breasts, squeezing and molding them. His mouth went from nipple to nipple lapping up any milk that was expressed. All of a sudden his hands were on her nipples, twisting in opposite directions.

"Fuck, yes," she shouted, her head thrown back. When she had recovered she smiled at him and held out her hand, which he took. She eased herself off of him and led him to their bed, having him sit on the side. She knelt between his legs and ran her hands up and down his legs, touching him. She kissed his knee and nibbled her way up his inner thigh. He was watching her and had to touch her. His hand ended up in her hair, feeling her move up his thigh.

She got to the very soft skin of his groin and nipped. "Fuck," he said closing his eyes. She was watching his reactions. She moved to his other leg and started at his knee and licked her way to his groin. She blew softly on the area she'd just licked and he arched up. Her hand on his hip settled him back.

She sucked one of his testicles into her mouth and looked up at him, then switched to the other testicle. He groaned. She let the testicle drop out of her mouth and she licked the underside of his cock to the tip and kissed her way back down to the base. Reaching behind his testicles and ever so gently she teased his perineum, her touch feather light.

Her gentle teasing was driving him mad. "Mac," he moaned. "God, yes," he whispered when she took both testicles into her mouth and continued to rub his perineum, with more deliberate strokes now. He almost felt a loss when her hand moved away. He wasn't without her touch long as she took hold of the base of his penis and squeezed. She rested her chin against the underside of his penis and with the bottom of her tongue swiped back and forth just below the head. "Oh fuck, yes, Mac, God that's good." She repeated the movement a few times and then took the head into her mouth. Her tongue was tracing around the head and all of a sudden she sucked just the head of his penis into her mouth, clamping her lips down. "Yes, God, that's amazing…fuck, Mac." When she made eye contact with him he was panting and watching her intently. She let him pop out of her mouth and he reached down and pulled her up to him.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he asked as he placed her on her back in the middle of their bed and kissed her.

"Felt good, too, didn't it?"

"God, it did," he said taking her breast in his hand. He leaned down and suckled her nipple. He let the nipple pop out of his mouth after a few seconds and kissed his way down her body. He stopped at the bump and kissed it and then moved further down her body.

He was between her legs but down by her feet. He took one foot in his hands and began stroking the top of her foot and then moved to her sole where he was making circular motions with his thumb. He moved then to her toes, taking each one individually he rubbed the sides and then he went in between each toe and finally he took her big toe in his mouth and sucked.

"God, Billy."

He suckled each of her toes and nibbled on her little toe and she laughed."

"Ticklish?" he asked.

"Little bit," she said massaging her breast.

He moved to her other foot and gave it the same treatment. He could smell her arousal and he was as hard as when she got on his lap earlier. Mac used her foot to rub his penis. He took her foot off of him and kissed his way up her leg, stopping to nibble ever so often.

When he reached her inner thigh he used his nose to nuzzle her and he kissed her very lightly. He was keeping his touch light to tease. He kissed his way across her abdomen and began on her other thigh, all while maintaining eye contact with her.

He knew exactly how aroused she was. "What do you want, Mac?"

"I want you."

"You've got me. What do you want me to do?"

"I want your mouth on me."

He kissed her thigh and looked at her. She quickly figured out his game. "I want your mouth on my clit and I want to feel your tongue flicking it back and forth."

He knew he shouldn't have started this with her. He should have known better. He licked her clit and played with it with his tongue.

"God, you're good at that," she moaned which made him smile. "Put your fingers in me, slowly, two fingers."

He did as she asked. Her hand was in his hair. She needed to touch him. He took her hand out of his hair and threaded their fingers together.

"Take your fingers out of me and give me your hand." He did as she asked and looked up at her, trying to figure out what she was up to. She brought his hand to her mouth and she sucked the two fingers that were inside of her clean. She made sure to go up and down on them repeatedly.

"Fuck," he said and rested his forehead on the bump.

"You all right?" she asked, smiling at him.

He nodded against her. She released his hand and said, "Manually stimulate my clit and make me come."

He lifted his head and kissed her clit before using his hand to rub circles over her clit. "Yes, oh, God," she moaned and took her nipple in her hand and twisted. "Fuck, Billy, yes, right there, more, more, more," she demanded and he increased the speed at each demand for more.

He felt her orgasm begin and soon she was shaking and panting. The hand that was holding his was gripping tightly. "Oh, God, yes, oh fuck, Billy, keep going, please, oh yes." He kept stimulating her clit until he heard her say, "stop." He immediately stopped and moved up next to her and pulled her to rest against him.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing her temple.

She sat up and straddled him and sank down on his erection. "God you feel good. I love how full I feel with you in me."

She was practicing her Kegel exercises as she was pulling up, "Oh, God, Mac, fuck."

His hands were on her breasts as she continued to practice the pelvic floor exercises, driving him wild. His mouth was moving from breast to breast, suckling and swallowing the milk he drew down.

He closed his eyes and arched up against her. He turned them over and braced himself on his elbows so he wasn't resting against her and began thrusting into her. His mouth found hers for a deep and long kiss.

She reached down to touch herself, but he intercepted her hand and he touched her, providing a little extra stimulation every time he thrust into her.

"God, you feel good, Billy."

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too," she said starting her Kegels again.

"Fuck, Mac, you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer."

"Are you close, will my orgasm trigger yours?"

"Really, close," he said kissing her.

"Make me come, Billy. I need to feel you come, please."

He stimulated her clit faster and before he knew it her head was thrashing about on the pillow and she rose up to put her mouth on his shoulder to keep her scream quiet. Her head dropped back down and he started coming, grunting through his ejaculation.

He dropped to her side and laid his head on her chest. Her hand was immediately in his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp.

"Are you all right?"

"I may never move again," he said and she laughed.

They lay there, recovering, just being quiet together. She heard his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. She smiled to herself and let herself fall asleep.

They woke to sounds of two very happy little boys coming through the monitor. They didn't hear Kate, though. Will grabbed his boxers and gave Mac his shirt and they opened the door to the nursery. The boys were both sitting up and looked like they were having a conversation.

Kate opened the hallway door to the nursery and watched them, too. Their personalities were starting to show and they were far more active now. Mac moved into the room and picked up Cooper and was talking to him as she changed his diaper and put clothes on him. Kate had done the same for David.

"Who wants breakfast?" Will asked.

"I'm starving," Mac said. "Will you make French toast?"

"Sure. Kate?"

"French toast for me, too, please," she said and smiled at him. They all walked to the stairs and Will took Cooper from Mac. "I think the elevator is easier with the boys," Kate suggested.

"Safer, at least," Mac agreed.

"Okay, until we get used to it, the boys go up and down by elevator, seems like a better idea," Will said.

Once in the kitchen, they really didn't know where anything was any longer. Mac got two bottles out and heated them. Will was looking for bowls and a griddle plan. "I need to spend some time in here, today," Will said. "I have no idea where anything is anymore."

They finished up breakfast and Mac and Will took the boys into the living room and sat on the floor with them, playing. David was trying to move around, rolling onto his stomach.

"It's good that we had Michael go ahead and baby-proof during the remodel. At least one of them is going to be mobile soon," Mac said watching David.

After playing, Will had both boys in his lap and he was reading them a book. Cooper fell asleep quickly but David was more interested and kept patting the book. Kate came out and took Cooper to his crib and not too much later, Will lay David down for their morning nap.

Mac and Will showered and changed. "Let's walk through downstairs," Mac suggested. They walked through and looked at the furniture and talked about what needed to be done where.

Kate caught up with them in the kitchen. "Do you guys mind if I take the boys for a long walk?"

"That's fine," Mac said. "it's a gorgeous day and I'm sure they'd like some fresh air. Where are you going to walk?"

"I think the park since it's so nice out."

"Have fun," Will said.

"Thanks. There are baby clothes in the dryer, in case you hear a buzzing sound. See you later."

"Bye," Mac said. "Are you going to organize the kitchen?"

He nodded. "Nothing makes sense and the flow is off, right now."

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and look around."

Mac was looking in the boy's room when she heard the dryer buzz. She took the clothes out of the dryer and put them into a basket and carried it to the bedroom, as there wasn't a great place to fold their clothes in their room, yet.

She folded all of their clothes and put them away and now all she had left were the socks. She paired them up until she only had one sock left. She had to find the other sock. She went back to the dryer and there wasn't anything there. She looked in the hallway in case it dropped out of the basket and still nothing. She was desperate to find the missing sock.

Will walked in and saw her searching for something but he wasn't sure what. "What are you looking for?"

"A missing sock," she said holding up the one she had.

Will knew something was up, she was too desperate to find a single missing sock when most likely it was in another batch of laundry. "Mac, you need to calm down," he said gently.

"Why can't I find the sock?"

"It's probably with another load of laundry."

"Why, it should be with this one," she said. He saw the tears coming and knew this was about what had happened in the cafeteria. Mac slid down the wall and sat staring out the windows, holding the sock tightly.

Will sat down across from her. "Mackenzie, look at me."

She looked up and he saw the tears both in her eyes and on her cheeks. "We both know this isn't about a sock."


	10. Chapter 10

She nodded, agreeing with him.

"It's a symptom. You need to talk about what happened to you, and Janie and Sam, hell, probably Sloan and Don, too."

She didn't reply. "Do you want me to find you someone to talk to today?"

She shook her head and said, "no."

"Will you talk about it with me?" he asked.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," he encouraged.

"No," she said swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "I mean I can't just talk about it. I don't know what to say."

Will had an idea. "Would it be easier if I interviewed you? You can talk about it more abstractly…put a professional distance, would that help, me asking you questions?"

She nodded and pulled her knees up close to her chest. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make it better.

"Do you want me to hold you while we do this, or stay over here?" he asked.

"Stay over there for now, please."

"Okay. You ready?"

She nodded her head. He thought for a minute and decided on a strategy to get her talking. His first question was, "Why were you in the cafeteria?"

"Jane and I were getting food, I was hungry."

"What happened next?" he asked.

"There were gunshots and people screaming and running out the doors. A hospital is a place where you get help, no one was expecting gunshots."

"Tell me about the gunman," he said.

"Sam Ellison, 45, white male, surgeon, pediatric cardiologist. I don't know how he knew we were there." She was losing the thought and he brought her back around.

"Did Jane know Sam owned a gun?"

"I don't think so. She wouldn't be comfortable in a house with a gun. Sam aimed the gun at us and was yelling for people to leave, he wanted only the two of us."

"Did he want you there, or were you in the wrong place?"

"I have no reason to believe he wanted to do me harm."

"So he aimed his gun at you?"

"No, at Jane. He shot her, in the chest. I put my hand over the wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding, there was so much blood."

"Did you talk to Sam?"

"I did. I wanted to know how to help Jane and the baby."

"Did he appear to be in control and rational?"

"No, he did not. He was yelling and scattering food. He said his life was over."

"Did he say why?" Will asked.

"Because of the baby. He said everything would have been fine if Jane had aborted, they could play the doting aunt and uncle."

It gave Will pause to think about this man around his children. He pushed that thought out of his head and went back to the interview. "Did Sam try to help Jane at all?"

"He told me to keep pressure on her wound and he checked her pulse to see if she was still alive."

"Was she still alive?"

"Yes."

"What happened after he checked her pulse?"

"Sam shot her in the stomach. It could have been a symbolic gesture, or doing what Jane wouldn't, getting rid of the baby."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I started to put my hand on that wound and he put the gun in my face and told me not to touch that wound."

"And you complied, Mac?"

She nodded. "I did what he told me to do."

"He had a gun and he was threatening you, Mac?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have a choice. You were still trying to help Jane, too, remember? You couldn't help her if he shot you. What did he do next?"

"It was as if he lost touch with reality, or he realized what he'd done and couldn't live with himself. He threw a crisp stand, screamed and put the gun to his head and shot himself. I screamed and the police stormed in and pulled me out. I don't know how Jane got out?"

"People from the hospital took her to be checked out. Is this the first hostage situation you've been involved with, Mac?"

She shook her head. He wasn't sure what other situation she'd been in but he was going to find out. "Will you tell me about this other situation?"

"It was in Iraq. Jim and I were embedded with a group of soldiers who really became like family. We were out one day, way outside the green zone, and Jim and I were talking with a group of women. The soldiers were up ahead of us and a man came out and blew himself up next to the soldiers. Two of them were killed. The soldiers tried to talk the man out of hurting himself and them, but he was committed and ready and they didn't have time to escape, or even call for back up."

"Were you injured at all?" he asked.

"We were knocked down by the blast and I was hit with shrapnel."

"Where were you hit?" he had no idea this had even happened.

She pulled up the leg of her sweatpants to show him a scar, just below her knee. "Right here. It's still in there. Give me your hand, you can feel it."

He moved closer to her and gave her his hand. She placed his fingers on the shrapnel and he could feel it move. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. It's not metal, I'm actually not even sure what it is, but it's there. My guess is that it's plastic shrapnel."

Will leaned down and kissed the injured spot and pulled her pant leg back down. He reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Did this help any?"

She reached for him and settled in his lap, her arms around his neck. "I think so. I feel better. I'm not sure I'll ever get the picture of Sam shooting himself out of my head, but I think I can deal with it, you know."

He pulled her tight against him and held her. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He'd not heard the whole story of Sam and he'd not known about Iraq and the shrapnel. They stayed there wrapped around one another until they heard the elevator.

"Kate's home," she said quietly. He nodded against her and pulled back some. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him. "Let's go see the boys," she said getting off of his lap.

They spent the rest of the day close to one another, not really letting the other too far away. If Kate noticed anything she wasn't mentioning it to them. Late in the day Will got a call from Jane, she was being discharged in the morning. Will made arrangements to pick her up and they made sure her room was ready.

Will and Lonny went to pick Jane up and brought her back to the apartment. She was getting around fairly well, but she still got tired very easily. They took the elevator up to the second floor of the apartment where Mac, Kate and the boys were waiting for her.

"Welcome," Mac said, hugging her carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I think I'm going to need a nap soon, but other than that, doing okay."

"Good. We've got your room ready and make yourself at home."

Kate hugged her sister and walked her back to the bedroom.

Will went down to the kitchen to make them all some lunch. He had Cooper with him in the kitchen. Will had set up the bouncy seat for Cooper and he was currently entertaining himself, bouncing.

Mac went to check on Jane. She knocked on the door and heard Jane say, "come in."

"How are you doing?" She asked as she sat on the side of the bed and took Jane's hand in hers.

"Glad to be out of the hospital, but the ride exhausted me."

"I'll let you sleep," Mac said and started to get up, but Jane stopped her.

"You seem better."

"I am. I lost it yesterday. I was folding baby clothes and got to the socks and everything was fine until I had an unmatched sock and I just lost it."

"Did you talk to someone?"

"Billy."

"Good."

"How's Marc?" Mac asked.

Jane smiled. "He's fine."

"I'm sure he'll be by to check on you, too, won't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mac laughed. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. You get some sleep and I'll bring you some lunch in a bit."

"Thanks, Mac."

Kate, Mac and Will had just finished up lunch and the boys had eaten earlier when the phone rang and when Will picked it up it was the doorman letting him know he had a visitor, Marc was downstairs. Will asked that they send him up.

"Marc's here," Will said. Kate and Mac looked at one another.

"What? What am I missing? He's her doctor, he's coming to check on her."

Mac took pity on him and said, "when was the last time your doctor came here to see you?"

Will still wasn't seeing what Kate and Mac were. "They're friends, too."

"Yes, they are," Kate said smiling at him.

"Mac?"

"Marc is in love with her," Mac explained to him.

Will looked shocked. He had no idea. "He's what?"

"Easy. She really likes him, too," Mac added.

They heard the elevator and Will walked over to greet Marc.

Will shook Marc's hand and said, "come in. May I get you a drink?"

"No thank you. How's Jane doing?"

"She's sleeping, or at least she was," Mac said. "The drive used all of her energy. I can take you up, if you'd like," Mac offered.

"Please."

Mac showed him to Jane's bedroom while Will and Kate were waiting in the living room. Once Marc was out of earshot Will said, "is he really in love with Jane?"

Kate smiled at him. "It looks that way to both Mac and me."

Will shook his head and started cleaning up the kitchen. Mac came back downstairs and sat at the new kitchen island. This one was larger than the previous island. "He still upstairs?" Will asked.

"Yes," Mac said.

He was cleaning the counter that he'd cleaned earlier.

"I know you want to protect her, but she's an adult and makes her own choices, Will."

"I know," he said quietly. "I can still worry."

She smiled at him and got off her stood and pulled him into her arms. "I love you, Billy."

"I love you, too, Mac."

They heard the boys via the baby monitor and went up to check on them. Will, Mac and the boys were in the sitting area upstairs when Marc exited Jane's room.

"How is she doing?" Will asked.

"Good. Now she needs to rest and regain her strength and that will take a while," he said. "I've heard a lot about these guys. Cooper and David, right?"

"That's right. I have David and Will has Cooper," Mac said.

Marc sat down next to Mac and was saying hello to David. "Would you like to hold him?" Mac asked.

"You don't mind? I'd love to," Marc said smiling as Mac handed David to him. Marc was a natural with David.

"Do you have kids?" Will asked.

"No, but I've got lots of nieces and nephews. Medicine always came first."

"And now?" Will asked.

"Now someone else matters. Jane matters," Marc said looking at Will.

"Does she feel the same?" Mac asked trying to keep the peace.

Marc smiled and said, "she does."

After that Marc became a regular fixture in the apartment while Jane was there. Will made sure to get to know him very well and in the end he really liked Marc and Marc liked all of them. It was as if he was a natural fit.

_Mac's Pregnancy Month 9_

Will was on the air and Mac was in the control room. He thought he'd heard something from his earpiece but he wasn't sure, so he carried on with the broadcast. Meanwhile in the control room Mac was having a contraction, trying to be quiet so she didn't freak everyone out and they could finish out the show as they only had a few minutes left and this was her first contraction. She knew from experience that it would be a while before the baby was born.

Jim was keeping a close eye on her and came to sit next to her and asked quietly, "are you all right?"

She nodded and patted his hand. He knew he was being dismissed. Mac heard him throw to Terry in Washington and when Herb said they were out she took off her headphones and went out to the anchor desk. "Take your mic off," she said and he complied.

"What's up?"

"I'm in labor."

"What? How long," he asked reaching for his phone to call Lonny.

"First contraction just a few minutes ago. We've got a while to go."

"Have you called the doctor?"

She shook her head and he could see the pain on her face. He quickly took her hand and reached around her back and asked, "here?" when he touched her lower back. She nodded.

He massaged the area until he saw her relax.

"Good show," Sloan said walking by. She stopped when she didn't get a response. "What's going on?"

"Mac's in labor," he said quietly.

"We've got to get her to the hospital. What can I do?"

"Lonny is on his way," Will said calmly and Mac was resting her head against his shoulder now. "Go tell Charlie, quietly, Sloan," Will warned.

Sloan kissed Mac's cheek and said, "you'll do great, I'll see you in a little while. I can't wait to meet the new addition," and left to find Charlie.

Will checked his phone as a text had come in, "Lonny's downstairs, you ready to go down?"

"I need my purse and briefcase, but yes, I am." They walked to her office and Mac called the doctor to let her know that she was in labor and that they were leaving for the hospital now. The doctor said that she would see her very soon.

Luckily the elevator was empty except for Will and Mac. She had another contraction as they were going downstairs. Lonny met them at the elevators and took their things for them while Will helped Mac to the car. She was holding onto his hand very tightly.

He got her in the SUV and Lonny drove them to the hospital, getting them there very quickly. Will got Mac inside and checked in and a nurse took them upstairs. Mac changed and had all the monitors attached to her. While the nurses were getting her settled he texted Jane, Kate and Michael to let them know that Mac was in labor. Michael texted back that he would be there soon, as did Jane; Kate's text said that she and the boys were fine and excited to meet the new addition and that they would see them later.

Mac's doctor arrived and checked her out. "You are a hundred percent effaced and dilated to nine. You're almost there, Mac. I'm going to go change and make sure we've got a room ready so we can meet this baby. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Mac said as another contraction began.

"You're doing great," he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's faster this time."

"We'll finally get to find out the sex," he said smiling. "Have we decided on names?"

"I think so. Boy is Ian McHale McAvoy. Girl is Gabrielle Madison McAvoy. Are you good with those?"

"I am."

They were moved to a birthing suite a little while later and the doctor was there waiting on them. "Are we ready to meet the baby? Tell me the names again," the doctor asked.

"Ian for a boy and Gabrielle for a girl," Will said.

"What do you think, Mac, boy or girl?" the doctor asked.

"Boy."

"Will?" the doctor said.

"Boy."

"All right let's see if you guys are right," the doctor said, checking Mac. "You're at ten, Mac. Let's start pushing with the next contraction."

Mac pushed and screamed with Will by her side encouraging her.

"I can see the head crowning, Mac, we're almost there."

Mac was looking exhausted and Will whispered something in her ear, helping her to focus again. She began pushing in earnest.

"The head's out, Mac. One more big push and you're done," the doctor said suctioning out the mouth and nose.

Mac pushed hard and they heard the baby cry. Mac collapsed back and the doctor said, "meet Ian," and placed the baby on her chest. Mac was crying and holding the baby close. Will kissed Mac and then his new son's head. "Let's get him cleaned up and we'll bring him right back, okay?"

Mac nodded and let the nurse take Ian while the doctor delivered the placenta and stitched her up from a small tear.

"You're amazing," Will said.

Mac was crying and smiling at the same time. "I love you," she said hugging Will.

"I love you, Mac."

The nurse brought Ian back to Mac and Will all wrapped up and clean. "Hey buddy," Will said kissing his son.

"He's got your eyes, look how blue," Mac said.

They were taken back to their room to settle in and get to know their new baby boy.

The End


End file.
